


How to not have a quiet night in Hell

by Myrtti



Series: To Hell with it [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hell!AU, Incubus!stiles, M/M, Pheromones, Talk about use of Drugs, hellhound/cerberus!Derek, some sort of racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrtti/pseuds/Myrtti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, an incubus and The Head Librarian of Hell's best Library, never actually did think that a some sort of prince of Hellhounds would be pushing him against a wall and asking to court him. Especially not when he has been miraculously virgin his whole life, and the most exciting thing in his life had been monthly dinners with his dad and a plate full of curly fries.</p><p>Now there's hellhound civil war starting around the corner, a drug that makes the hellhounds go crazy and politics he never wanted to be part of.</p><p>He was so not having a quiet night in Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First one or two chapters will be rated as G but then it pretty much escalates to porn.  
> There's a plot I try to keep.  
> I try to not choke everyone with too much blabbering about customs and politics of Hell.  
> Un-betaed.  
> Oh and fyi I'll use "succubae" as a plural when I'm referring to both incubuses and succcubuses. I hope that it isn't too confusing.

Lydia, the Madam of House of Succubae, was sitting in her office when her _red phone_ started to ring. She put the papers in her hand down to her desk and waited for a few rings before answering the call.

“Yes” she said knowing who would be at the other end.

“Lydia, the Hounds have made their move. They have invited us to a dinner with them, _and no one else_ ” Danny, her right hand said.

“What do they want?” she asked and opened a new text file on her computer. She had to start planning immediately.

“Just a dinner it seems, I have the invite-letter which the runner gave; I’m coming there with it. I left Allison in charge of the Throne Room”

“Where are you right now?”

“I’m in the elevator – you know you could have made this more quick and I would be there now”

“Now, now Danny, this wouldn’t otherwise be Hell if things worked like they are supposed to” Lydia answered and wrote a few key words, which had come to her mind, to the text document.

“Right” Danny muttered and cut the conversation. After few minutes he was knocking Lydia’s door and came in before she could answer; an irritating thing only he was permitted to do.

“Here” he said and gave a scroll to his boss.

“Scroll, how formal” Lydia said while rolling it open. Absently waving her hand she let Danny sit down. After reading the document few times she placed it to her desk.

“I think I have a feeling of what this could be” she started and looked at her Head Incubus. Danny shrugged and she continued “I’ve heard rumors about a new pack of hounds rising – they call themselves Alpha Hounds or something. Many if not all of them are cerberus, so they are a threat for the current Alpha Hound, Laura Hale”

“I understand that this is Hell, but why to rise up against them? I thought that the current Alpha was good as they go?” Danny said creasing his eyebrows.

“She is more than good; she’s the best they’ve had in centuries. She has visions for future and I have to tell that they are surprisingly modern and fresh which you wouldn’t believe from a species so rooted on their own tenets” Lydia answered and wrote more down on her computer.

“Maybe they’re too fresh for some of them?” Danny pondered and walked around Lydia to see what she had written down.

  *  _Customs_
  * _Power balance, us and them + the rest of Hell_
  * _Who are their second and third in command_
  * _Stiles_



“Do we have to get Stiles involved in this?” Danny asked sighing.

“Yes. He is the Librarian and a political figure because of it, and because he’s an incubus he’s automatically on our side so we need him to be there. Also, he knows more Hounds than anyone in this House” Lydia told him.

“But he talked about foreskins to Fallen Ones when they were here the last time – and he wasn’t even trying to seduce them!” Danny said frustrated; there was a damn good reason why Stiles was the Head of The Library and surrounded by old books and not out and trying to seduce people.

“To his defense we all were more than happy when he got them to leave more early than they were supposed to” Lydia murmured silently.

“Still, I thought that Stiles was banned from dinner parties”

“He’s not now. We need him with this and I’m sure that the Hounds would like to use his library while deciding tactics against their own species.”

+++

“Oh um… there’s no dressing code for them I believe? All I know that having your neck bare means that you trust them?”

“Why were all your sentences in questions? Don’t you know anything?” Danny asked from the young incubus in front of him and Lydia.

“Of course I know! I just haven’t been interested in dressing codes or other trivial things when there’s their ranking system and –“ Stiles started to splutter before Lydia interrupted him.

“That’s good enough information, thank you Stiles. I need to know as much as possible about their customs for tomorrow. What else there is? Any subjects to not to say or things to not to do when we are surrounded by Hellhounds?” Lydia asked coolly.

“Well um first thing would be that they are very, very physical. They communicate with all their senses, especially scents which usually come from touching others. They probably won’t touch you at the beginning of the dinner party that much, but if the things go pleasantly for both of the parties they might hug you when you leave or do other touchy-feely things. Nothing they’d count sexual-harassment though! More like they might consider you as a part of their Pack and as I understand pack equals snuggling” Stiles told them, scratching his cheek.

He was nervous for a lot of reasons, but main one at the moment was that he had to be in one of Lydia’s _offices_.

Yes _, offices_ , because Lydia was a modern succubus and she didn’t accept any dusty dungeons as her workplace, no. As she had worked her way through the ranking ladders of succubae and gained her place as the Madam, the Head Master of the House, she had modernized certain aspects of the systems and customs.

Good things that came from the modernization were things like safer conditions for succubae that went to heat and Stiles’ favorite thing, liquid life energy which he got in bottles whenever he needed and thus granting him more time to work with his library because he didn’t need to go and seduce anyone for it.

Not bad but definitely scarier things were strict laws from demolishing humans (if you can’t stop yourself in time just kill the human and don’t let it suffer do death) and _offices_. With _offices_ came paperwork and sterile lifeless lights and labs for testing things Stiles didn’t want to know. He had heard that Lydia had done tests with pheromones and poisons.

The woman was scariest thing Stiles knew and he was sure that one day Lydia would rule Hell if she wanted to.

“Oh and because of the scent thing, it is best if you don’t wear any perfume or makeup; I’ve heard that they mess the person’s natural scent for them. But if you’d want to mess with them and keep secrets from them I’d believe that you’d have to bath in perfumes…” Stiles told them and thrummed his fingers on the table. He knew that he was on an important mission here because of politics which Hell lived on, but he longed back to his library and books.

“Hmm… Can you wrap some main points and email them to us?” Lydia more ordered than asked.

“Yes of course I can”

“Make it under ten pages Stiles, please. I don’t want another case of _mating habits of hell horses_ ”

“If you demand…”

“ _I demand. Under. Ten. Pages. Stiles_. You can go now. Be ready tomorrow when we come to pick you up. Wear something _that I find_ suitable” Lydia said and waved Stiles to go away.

“Yes, okay Madam” Stiles said and hurriedly left the room. He had much to do and now he _craved_ to be surrounded by his books.

Danny and Lydia watched him go, almost tripping on the doorstep.

“I can’t believe that he’s the master of the biggest and most important library in Hell” Danny stated and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I think that he’s on the position because he really doesn’t want it. He wanted it because he can be surrounded with books, not because the political status” Lydia answered and thought little about how to dress the next evening.

“That makes sense. He’s not a threat to anyone because he doesn’t use his power in politics. Maybe” Danny said but stopped when they heard someone running towards the office they were in.

“WAIT WHAT? AM I COMING WITH YOU?” Stiles shouted from the door, panic in his eyes “I THOUGHT I DIDN’T HAVE TO ATTEND AT THOSE THINGS”

“But of course you are coming with us. You are the only one who can warn or explain things if Danny or me are doing some _hellhound faux pas_ ” Lydia told him with a voice which didn’t stand any arguments.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’ve heard about them a little through the grapevines; is it true that they are… conservatives of sorts?” Danny asked fondling absently a peach he had taken.
> 
> “I believe ‘fundamentalists’ would be a better word for them. They have beliefs of Hell starting to be too modern and human like for ‘real Hellhounds’. They want us to be more isolated from the other Hell’s species; they even want to renovate our contracts with devils” Laura told them, her red eyes shining when she came to the last part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh more info about Hounds and things, I hope it isn't too much?  
> An anonymous dwarf beta'ed this for me.

Stiles walked hurriedly down the steps of the Library. He was fastening the robes of his very formal very uncomfortable and very stupid _Ceremonial Gown and Hood_. He didn’t know who idiot came up with clothing which had more robes on it than actual drapery, and he was close to erasing parts of history just for not having to wear it.

It was a _menace_ and he cursed when he almost tripped on one of the robes.

“Stiles, what are you wearing?” Lydia asked from the bottom of the stairs where she was waiting him with Danny. They had chosen to use a wine red Hudson Hornet as their vehicle and it gleamed glamorously in the hot sun of Hell.

“I’m wearing the unholy ceremonial clothes” Stiles muttered his answer when he got down. He looked at Lydia’s disbelieving face and grimaced “It was this or the ink-stained robes and jeans I usually use” he told and Lydia sighed.

“We really should do something for your appearances. Come here – don’t you have an apprentice or something to help you with these kinds of things?” Lydia tutted, while somehow fastening the robes as they should be.

“Well I have Greenberg but I only let him work at the front desk. He’s not suitable to handle people, clothes or _books_ for the sake of Hell. He just writes down who has been at the Library” Stiles sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Tell me again why I need to be there with you?”

“Because I say so. Loose the pants, you won’t need them” Lydia said snapped her fingers “and before you ask, yes, the gown only reaches your thighs and so does the hood. We are succubae Stiles; you could live like the way we are for a while.”

“Not everyone has the guts to wear a dress that has clefts that _start from the armpits, madam._ Much less a gown which maybe covers the water line…” Stiles said sourly and handed his trousers for an imp which Lydia had summoned. Lydia had a black dress on, which looked more like a stola with huge cleft on its sides, and which ended before it even reached Lydia’s shoulders. Lydia had one single golden necklace, which had different sized little rubies hanging from it, looking like little blood-drops.

“You have the legs for it Stiles. Now get in the car, we don’t want to be late” Lydia said.

“Why did I have to be born as an incubus?” Stiles asked from no one while trying to sit down to the backseat without showing anything for anyone.

“I’m not going to seduce anyone!” he stated.

“We count on it” Danny said from the passenger seat. He was privileged to wear black khaki trousers which of course would fit him like a glove, and nothing else beside his boots (Stiles was a little bit envious how Danny could just go out wearing just that little, but he knew that the man wasn’t the Head Incubus without a reason).

“Remember to not to talk about foreskins” Lydia told as she started to drive too fast to their destination. Well it wasn’t like there was any police or anything to stop the Madam for doing anything.

 

+++

 

The lands of Hounds were very large and scattered around Hell. They had their own system for ranking the land between them, and it was well known that Hounds considered the best lands be as far as could be form other civilizations, so it wasn’t a big surprise for Stiles when they had drove for a few hours and were in the middle of nowhere, as far as possible from the Hell’s central capital city when the first signs of Hound settlement began to show.

The buildings, all of them, were very large (because of Pack contains many, Stiles mind supplied) and made usually from cement and marble. Very ancient Rome, Stiles thought, but he didn’t have any room to call it, because succubae’s, until Lydia’s recent modernizations, architecture was mostly something akin to ancient Greece. Thought there were many similarities with both species architectures from affiliated eras, it was clear that Hounds’ buildings and roads and everything were meant for war; defending pack and the Pack from outsiders, while the succubae’s architecture was something built on leisure, seduction and sex.

Stiles had never been at a hound territory before, so he was a little bit nervous but also very intrigued about whether or not his books about Hounds had truth behind them. He was taking mental notes simultaneously as they drove, and gasped when they finally got to the central area of the territory.

There was a big building, a coliseum of sorts, but instead of it just being a one single ring of a wall with arena on the middle of it, there were smaller rings inside of it, with taller walls going higher and higher in a castle-like fortress. There were some rings attached to the main ring, spreading out and going up too.

 _They must look like raindrops from the sky…_ Stiles wondered his mouth little bit open from being amazed. This was _like nothing_ his books had described.

They drove to the main gates where they were told to drive in the middle of the rings, where Peter Hale, Laura’s second in command and advisor was waiting for them. As they drove inside of the fortress, there was a small patch where the only light was coming from the car, and then suddenly million little torches attached to the pillars which supported the structures.

Other cars and vehicles were in rows everywhere, and it took a while for Stiles to catch that the hounds used the main floor as a parking lot.

When they got to the middle, there was a parking lot reserved for them next to a black Camaro, a white Jaguar and a red Porsche.

A doghead opened their car doors (a cynocephali, the lowest cast of Hounds, Stiles supplied to himself) and bowed to them and waved them to go to the middle of the parking lot where a single elevator waited them.

The doors opened when they were a few meters from it, and a person who presumably was Peter Hale, entered from it.

“Good evening, Mistress Martin, Master Mahealani and Master Stilinski. I am Peter Hale and am here to welcome you” the man said charmingly and kissed Lydia’s offered hand.

“Good evening alpha Hale. I prefer Madam, Mistress isn’t as effective as you would think” Lydia said and looked approvingly as Peter shook hands with Danny and Stiles.

“As you wish, Madam. Do step in the elevator; we have a little wait in it because the way is rather long to upper levels” Peter said smiling.

 

++++

 

Peter took them to a big hall which had long tables and seats, many hounds sitting on them talking to each other, drinking and playing. The hall was well lighted, and from the roof was hanging several iron chandeliers. The walls were covered in beautiful rugs and they made the hall look a little bit cozy.

In the middle of all this sat Laura Hale, watching everything.

Laura Hale looked like a queen on her throne, which she in a way was. The Hounds didn’t have gender-roles as far as Stiles knew; there wasn’t a king or queen, there only was the Alpha. But Laura Hale looked like the perfect queen; she sat gracefully, her back straight as a board, eyes seeing everything that went in her territory. She smiled wolfishly when she saw them coming to her and stood up, coming halfway of the huge hall to meet them.

 Her long black hair went down to her shoulders and back as the mane of a lion, merging in to the black furs she was wearing on her shoulders. Three black wolf skulls were tattooed on her forehead, two looking to the sides and one looking straight forward.

 She wore a black tunic-like dress that went to her knees ( _that’s longer than my robes_ , Stiles noted grudgingly) and it had moons sewn on it with a silver thread.

 _She doesn’t wear any shoes_ … Stiles noticed and wondered that for a second before he realized that it was for _wolfing out_. When he realized that he realized too that every cloth she wore were easily taken off, for if she wanted to transform into a Hound-mode.

Peter wore similar black pants and a tunic with the sewn moons without no shoes ( _how I didn’t notice before that he doesn’t wear shoes?_ ), and all Stiles could think about was Chippendale strippers when he was supposed to introduce himself to a freaking Alpha Hound and not to make an ass of himself while doing so.

Somehow he succeeded and the party left Peter to sit on the throne while they went to another hall, not as big as the previous, but there was none beside them.

“Do sit down. It’ll take a minute for my brother to be here, he had sudden business to attend to this morning” Laura said to them and they sat around a huge oval marble table; there weren’t any chairs, but two large sofas, covered in red velvet, and Lydia with her men occupied the other while Laura sat alone on the other one. The table was covered in different kinds of food from grapes to a little stuffed pig-like creature.

“I know that your kind don’t eat per se, but I wanted to be a good host” Laura told them smiling.

Stiles took few grapes before Lydia could tell him not to, and smiled at Laura while doing so; it was good manners to eat the food the Alpha offered, and after giving a look for Lydia and Danny they took some fruits too.

“May I ask what the problem is your brother is taking care of?” Lydia asked from between Stiles and Danny, somehow putting her leg over another without looking lewd. She had taken a knife from the table and was peeling an apple with no hurry.

“Oh, it has something to do with why I invited you here today” Laura said, her smile vanishing. She took the leg of the pig-creature and before biting it told them “Some of our own Betas had got _ideas_ in their head. I believe that it has something to do with the propaganda _the Alpha Hounds_ have scattered here and there” she had said ‘alpha hounds’ like the group were only bugs below her feet, and the way she took a bite from the meat, Stiles was happy that he wasn’t considered as a bug in her eyes.

“We’ve heard about them a little through the grapevines; is it true that they are… conservatives of sorts?” Danny asked fondling absently a peach he had taken.

“I believe ‘fundamentalists’ would be a better word for them. They have beliefs of Hell starting to be too modern and human like for ‘real Hellhounds’. They want us to be more isolated from the other Hell’s species; _they even want to renovate our contracts with devils_ ” Laura told them, her red eyes shining when she came to the last part.

“I don’t know if you know, but without the contracts with the devils, we wouldn’t even be considered as _humanoids_ ” she said and took a new, aggressive, bite from the meat.

“Oh we know. Our Master Librarian has read a lot from you” Lydia said cooingly, giving Stiles a look that said ‘ _don’t speak too much_ ’.

“Yes. Your kind has fascinating history of all of the creatures in Hell in my opinion” Stiles said and ignored Lydia’s looks. “Is it true that the Lucifer itself gave you your current form?” he asked.

Laura laughed with a pleasant voice, though the sharp teeth in her mouth didn’t look friendly at all “Yes, it is true. Several centuries ago we had dragged some important people down here, and as a reward we had one wish to make; we wished for the gift of transforming and here we are, fully considered as a conscious race of Hell. But let’s talk more about that later, my brother is coming and we need to start talking about business” she said and a second later the door where they had come inside to the hall opened, and a sour looking man came inside.

Not that Stiles looked at his face for long, because _damn_.

Stiles had his whole life been surrounded by hot and sexy succubae. He knew that even he was considered smoking hot by human standards, even if he was below a norm by succubae.

So he has had his whole life being used to sexual frustration and hungriness which came with it (or was it other way?), and somehow he had found his own nirvana in the middle of his books. He had the Zen and suppressing powers of an eunuch, and the last time he had wanted anything sexual was so long ago that he didn’t even remember it.

But now when he let his eyes travel on the man and his muscular form (who was he kidding, _the man was made of muscles_ ), thick arms and legs and oh my, there’s something thick in those thigh pants too, Stiles felt something starting to string in his stomach.

He didn’t register the look that Lydia and Danny gave him, too busy watching every move the man made.

“Brother!” Laura said and got up from her seat, and hugging her brother before he even were near the table.

“Alpha” the man said dryly but still hugging her back.

“Did you get the problem solved?” Laura asked and steered Derek to sit to their sofa.

“I can say so, though there are still some people who aren’t satisfied with the result” Derek said as they both sat down.

“Madam Martin, this is my brother and my first in command, Derek Hale. Derek, they are Madam Lydia Martin, Master Mahealani and Master Stilinski” Laura introduces them and Derek shakes their hands.

Or, he shakes Danny and Lydia’s hands.

When he touches Stiles’ hand, a spark goes up in Stile’s arm and he almost gasps for it, the string in his stomach _clenching_.

Derek’s hand is warm, hot even, and when Stiles lets go of it Derek’s fingers linger a half of a second on his fingertips, before the contact is gone.

Stiles stares at Derek’s hand before he can feel a subtle tug on his tail; he looks at Lydia, who in turn is giving him a look, so Stiles tries to shake the whatever was going and focus on why they are here.

But when he sneak peeked at Derek, the man was staring at his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will start with Derek's POV


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s looked at them all and has drawn the conclusion that succubae just sit secure and confidently naturally, because they all look like they weren’t sitting in an important meeting with ‘blood lusted hellhounds’ as they were often called. In fact, Madam Martin looks relaxed and ready for anything, and the only thing that indicts that she’s even interested about their conversation is the glow in her eyes and the smile that hasn’t wavered at all.
> 
> She knows that she’s powerful and she knows how to use that power, making her even more confident and thus gorgeous being whose could, and Derek knows that she can, get anyone around her finger by just batting her eyes.
> 
> But she cannot in all of her gorgeousness keep Derek’s eyes on her, because Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (?) there's more plot and less porn but we will get to the porn I promise.  
> Thank you all btw for the comments, I love them <3

Derek had been having a really bad day.

The business he had been taking care of had been very nasty; a high ranking beta of one of his packs had been having dangerous ideas. As a good Alpha he had gone to see this beta and listened to their ideas, and Derek was happy for doing so; the beta had unconsciously provided new info for him about the Alpha Hounds.

The beta had told that the Alpha Hounds wanted to be again traditional hellhounds, and that even being a creature from Hell, not being on four legs all of the time was unnatural for a hellhound. They had accused the Hales being venomous for all hellhounds, because their long line of Alphas had ruined hellhounds by agreeing with Lucifer to having to transform into two-legged-abominations to be considered as conscious species; it seems that the Alpha Hounds wanted to go back to their origins, or at least make everyone else too stupid to realize that they were in charge.

The Alpha Hounds had been talking about being something pure in the pits of Hell, and hellhounds taking back what was theirs.

Derek had grimaced for those kinds of ideas. The Hales had been very progressive with the rights of hellhounds from the beginning. No more were they the brainless muscle for demons, dragging souls to Hell for just little pieces of attention from their _masters_.

Back then, a thousand years ago or so, they had been mindless _dogs_ without language or culture, only driven by instincts and whatever their masters wanted them to do.

Now they had territories around Hell, each one suitable for its area’s hellhounds, and they were taking care of each other. They had something to speak with, to make more suitable contracts with demons and brains to actually think with and not just blindly trust everything a demon said. They had their instincts still, but now they could _control_ them and help others of their kind with them.

They no longer were ‘it’, and they had names.

They had their own Leader.

Still somehow idiocy had pushed it heads up, hellhounds having forgotten what they once were and turning their backs on what they were now.

But now Derek had a clue why it was happening.

The beta, before Derek had put them in their place, _permanently_ , had talked about this medicine the Alpha Hounds had come up with; it seemingly helped a hellhound to _reach back to their origins and face what it was to be a real hound_. The beta and few of its pack mates had tested the medicine with very effective results, and the beta had told how they had been so alive and howled to the moon in ecstasy.

 _“And it’s like, first your body just combusts! You feel pain but that’s only for the start to get your transformation to your origins to begin – but after that it’s just easier and easier”_ the beta had said.

Derek was sure that the Alpha Hounds were giving drugs to their followers and supporters to keep then satisfied and in line. The higher ranked alphas and some betas surely knew about this, and maybe even willingly let the drug destroy their own brains, but Derek would bet that the lower ranks, from beta to omega and dogheads, no one actually knew what really was happening – and even if they had their doubts in the beginning, the drug would destroy all doubts, and quickly.

So Derek had placed Isaac as the pack leader, the highest ranked beta, to watch over the pack and cut off any possible ways (be it another hound or something else) for the drug to come in and poison more hellhounds. Derek was sure that he had done the right thing with Isaac; the hound would soon enough be ready to be an alpha if he’d handle this right.

The only reason why Derek hadn’t put Boyd or Erica in his place was that he knew that they’d have another use if or when the situation would worsen.

 

+++

 

Laura wouldn’t like that he was late from the dinner with succubae, Mistress Martin, but she would understand why it had taken so long for him to kill that beta. He had needed some time to get the info out of it.

And the info would help both of the parties… The gossip about Martin’s laboratories had gotten into their ears too…

Derek had known the second when the succubae had come in their territory, and he had felt the moment they stepped in the elevator. He himself had been stepping into a shower to get rid of everything that was left from the beta, and he had sourly watched the water take away the little of it.

It was always hard to kill a pack member, even a rotten one.

While putting on clothes (black trousers with Moon-swirls sewn on its hems, a black tank top, and his sleeveless leather jacket, with gray fur covering the collar of it, on top of all) Derek thought about the succubae.

He had to admit that he knew very little of them, because the little bastards were more secretive than hellhounds, but he did know even if they lived on sex, they were smart enough to have the Library, the best library in all of Hell, and recently they had even come up with _liquid life energy_. They were one of the oldest Houses in Hell, starting from days when they were more like nightmares than pleasure seeking demons they were today.

Derek took his private elevator to the Great Hall, and his pondering was stopped by Erica who met him at the elevator doors. He was also met with a faint smell of spices, especially chili, and they dampen the smell of earthy strawberries and leather; succubae, Derek thinks, because no one in the Pack smells directly like those. The spices and chili linger in his nose, there’s something very, satisfying and pleasing in it that Derek cannot point out.

“I don’t know what’s going on with the succubae, but Peter is smiling more creepily than usual” Erica warns him and Derek nods for affirmation.

Peter is sitting on the throne; his usually sharp eyes dulled a little bit, a sleazy smile covering his lips.

Derek hears Laura talking about the Alpha Hounds and Lucifer for their guests, so he has a little bit of time to stop by Peter.

He arches one eyebrow and looks at his uncle, whose smile widens more.

“Their leader, Madam Lydia, she knows what she’s doing” he says and Derek can only guess what his uncle is thinking at the moment. The thought makes him shiver, so he lets sleeping dogs lie and goes to the Planning room, which Laura calls her ‘I want a minute alone from these idiots so tell them I’m pondering the things at the Planning Room’ -room. It’s true that the room is used to planning pack things and defense/attack plans, but there’s the comfiest sofas Derek has ever sat on, and he knows Laura sometimes sleeps there when the times are hard.

Lately, she’s been sleeping there more than usual, so Derek anticipates the homely smell of hers, lilies and something that only can be described as _alpha_ , to close around him the second he steps in the room and somewhat block the smell of everything else, the succubae, but to his surprise, the chili and spices surrounded him immediately, now with a whiff of paper and ink with them.

It’s exhilarating, because nothing else before hadn’t covered the scent of the Alpha Hound. Derek felt his mouth salivating from the thought, but he isn’t sure why. He doesn’t know if he wants to chase the taste for getting rid of it because it might be a threat to his Alpha, or because he wants to _lick_ the person.

Either way, it got his blood to boil.

Derek registered the redhead, Madam Martin with the earth and strawberries, and the incubus who was sitting left next to her, leather (and electricity?), but his eyes were glued to the incubus on the right corner of the sofa.

The incubus stared at him with glazed eyes, and the scent coming from him got _fuller_ , and Derek could feel his eyes follow him in the room when he walked forward and hugged Laura.

Interesting.

Laura asks him about the business, and if his alpha is comfortable enough to talk about this with their guests, so is Derek.

“I can say so, though there are still some people who aren’t satisfied with the result” Derek tells her as they both sat down.

“Madam Martin, this is my brother and my first in command, Derek Hale. Derek, they are Madam Lydia Martin, Master Mahealani and Master Stilinski” Laura introduces them and Derek shakes their hands.

The other incubus, Mahealani, smiles to him with dimples so deep Derek thinks that they must hurt, and Madam Martin looks unimpressed but her shake is almost more firm than Laura’s, so Derek’s sure that she’s serious for being here.

But oh, when he touches the staring incubus, a hot wave goes through him, and Derek barely contains himself of letting out a satisfied rumble, because the scent _doubles_ , and yeah, Derek is sure that he wants to lick its source.

The wave felt more than nice, and somehow Derek feels more relaxed since who knows when.

He’s intrigued about this; is this some kind of succubae thing? But if so, why didn’t he get the same reaction with the other ones?

Derek tries to not to expect the worst case scenario, _a Kate scenario_ , and lets his fingers linger on the incubus’, Stiles’ fingers, before letting go and sitting down. If things go smoothly, the House of Succubae will be on their side and help with the Alpha Hounds.

“What did you get out of the beta?” Laura asks him and Derek shakes off his thoughts about the scent for a while – he can discuss those in private with Laura later.

“Much, actually” Derek starts and tells about the drug. Madam Martin looks interested about it, and Derek is sure that they’ve got her, if not for them so at least for a chance to study the drug.

Because Derek actually is a good alpha, he’s skillful at talking to a lot of people at once, but somehow his eyes travel to Stiles more than on anyone else.

He’s looked at them all and has drawn the conclusion that succubae just sit secure and confidently naturally, because they all look like they weren’t sitting in an important meeting with ‘blood lusted hellhounds’ as they were often called. In fact, Madam Martin looks relaxed and ready for _anything_ , and the only thing that indicts that she’s even interested about their conversation is the glow in her eyes and the smile that hasn’t wavered at all.

She knows that she’s powerful and she knows how to use that power, making her even more confident and thus gorgeous being whose could, and Derek knows that she _can_ , get anyone around her finger by just batting her eyes.

But she cannot in all of her gorgeousness keep Derek’s eyes on her, because _Stiles_.

The incubus is sitting as confidently as the other two, and in a way that he doesn’t even care that he doesn’t wear anything else than a gown _which barely covers him enough_.

And Derek feels like choking, because the gown is so very _red_ , making a contrast from the black clothes Madam Martin and Mahealani are wearing. Its robes and belts with buckles are hugging the cloth just so around the incubus’ body, in a way that makes Derek want to rip it to pieces to just see what’s under it. And the hood, also red but with golden patterns sewn on it, probably would look silly in its shortness, but because of it the hood’s cloak just lands around Stiles hips and legs, looking like arrows for Derek to direct his gaze to between Stiles’ legs. Derek doesn’t even want to think about the view the clothes give of Stiles’ neck, because he’s sure he’d do something regrettable if he’d do so.

And then there’s the scent, intoxicating and almost taking Derek’s mind from the conversation. Derek can almost pinpoint the spot where the scent is coming from Stiles.

 _From his neck, or more like behind his ears_ , Derek muses, when Madam Martin suddenly breaks his thoughts by saying “Stiles, why won’t you take a break at the balcony? I bet fresh air would do wonders to you.”

And Derek lifts his eyes from Stiles’ neck to see that the incubus had been staring at him, before Stiles’ stands up and mutters and apology before quickly walking to a balcony behind them.

Something elates in Derek when Stiles’ scent dilutes and he can fully focus again in the conversation, and he tries to not to care about it at the moment, or how both Madam Martini and Mahealani gives him a _look_ , like he was something _funny_.

“So you see our problem here” Laura says and for a second Derek thinks that she commented on his thoughts, which is impossible, before she continues “There’s a drug that makes our own to drop into the state of mindless _dogs_ , and staying there. And in the same time we have the tactical disadvantage. They know our ways, how we build our fortresses and how we defend ourselves in general. We don’t know their full numbers, how many followers they have, and who they have alliances with” she says and Derek is so proud of her, because she’s as confident as the succubae in front of her, even if she could be walking to a dead end with Madam Martin.

“I’ve listened to your problems Alpha Hound, and I’m honored to be one you have shared them with, but I have to ask, what does the House of Succubae gain from this? _What do I gain from this_?” the Madam asks, raising her brow “What are you offering for me and my people for us helping yours?”

Laura smiles toothily at her “I offer you, Madam, the alliance and loyalty of every hellhound, from the highest Alphas to lowest dogheads. We give you hounds to drag souls you need for your liquid life energy straight to your labs. Also, we give you the rights to explore and do whatever you want with this new drug, and test it on our own kind. There are hellhounds who are ready for volunteering for a greater good of The Pack. You can as well run whatever tests you see fit to study our sense of smell and taste – I know you are interested in pheromones, and we can literally _taste_ them” Laura says, and Derek almost misses the look she gives him. The look is full of amusement, and Derek doesn’t know what to think about it.

“That sounds nice, but what do you want in change?”

“Just the information you get from the drug, even if they’d be bad news. If possible, you could develop some anti-drug against this one, or some kind better drug for us to use as a weapon against the Alpha Hounds. I’m sure your labs could do something. And maybe a chance to use your library” Laura says and places the bare bone of ypotryll she had been playing with on a plate. Derek is not hungry, but he takes a piece from the beast and starts to eat it slowly in little bites, because Stiles had returned from the balcony and Derek has to have something to keep his concentration from Stiles and in the conversation.

Madam Martin thinks for a moment about Laura’s offer and asks “Why not to use a lab of your own?” she looks like she already knows the answer.

Derek is the one to speak instead of Laura “Hellhounds have always been very reluctant to change, which is also one reason why the Alpha Hounds have been able to speak people on their side, talking about _good old times_. It took us very long to even use cars to travel, instead of just trusting our own speed in running to take us where we want. It’s a miracle that we have computers in our use, and it’s even bigger miracle that others than Alphas use them. Now imagine what would a high tech laboratory in our basement cause in the minds of the hounds? It would put Laura in a bad position for being so _unnatural,_ because she’d be depending on something else than her own instincts and senses” Derek says and rubs his eyes. His species were stubborn and single minded in more cases than not.  Broad-minded and liberal were not something he’d describe his species being for.  He was a little bit ashamed that he had been like that once, until Laura and Peter had kicked his ass to the modern era.

“That’s… understandable. I’ve had my own problems with modernizing my people” Lydia said, and for the first time she had a frown on her face, from pure empathy. Somehow it gave Derek a better picture of her.

“I’ll agree to this contract, Alpha Hound” Madam Martin said after thinking again and changing a look with Mahealani and Stiles. “Can we get to the fine prints of it?”

“It’d be a pleasure, Madam Martin” Laura said smiling “I have some standard contracts over there, shall we start from them and arrange our own?” she asked and both of them rose from their seats and they shook hands. 

“You can call me Madam Lydia now that we are going to be alliances” Madam Martin said smirking, and they walked to a nearby table which was full of documents. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to be clear, time in Hell goes way faster than in "real life", so they can talk about centuries and so on. It also affects their ages, which will be talked about on later chapters.
> 
> Any questions (about anything)?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So um the thing is that I’ve released pheromones this whole evening from the second I saw you and it’s affecting you and I hadn’t even noticed it before Lydia pointed it to me so I’m very sorry and can we possibly forget that this happened?” he blurted out and waited for Derek’s reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check new tags/warnings!  
> The fic will be NSFW from this point.

 

Stiles felt ashamed in a way.

At least embarrassed if nothing else, but that was something he was used to.

He had started to _ooze_ pheromones in the middle of important political dinner with a fucking Alpha Hound in the same table. _The Alpha Hound_ , in other terms, the fucking Chief Boss Leader of all the hellhounds in Hell.

What made it worse was that he had been oozing them because of said Alpha Hound’s _brother_ , who also was her first in command.

Worst thing was that he hadn’t even realized it before Lydia had oh so subtly pointed it to him by quickly sticking her thin and pointy tail behind his ear.

No wonder Derek had stared at his neck, it was a miracle that the pheromone glands hadn’t made his neck wet, just only behind his ears.

Stiles had practically run to the nearest balcony, happily breathing the fresh air. He had almost screamed from frustration when he had brushed his hand through his hair and noticed how the behinds of his horns had been damp.

_Mother. Fucking. Glands._

Stiles didn’t even remember when had been the last time he had been in a state of _needing_ to produce pheromones. Maybe when he had been in his teens and his body had started to develop to being an incubus, instead of a normal everyday demon as he and his father had thought (they had found out later that it was a fact that when an incubus or a succubus mated with another species, Stiles’ mother being the latter one, they'd only produce more succubae. There hadn’t even been a chance for Stiles to be a normal demon, it seemed).

_Oh how those days had been embarrassing for everyone near him._

Stiles thanked every deity for Lydia and how she had invented the liquid life energy. He’d been long dead without it, be it from embarrassment or starvation. She was the evil genius Hell deserved and Stiles loved her for it.

But oh Hell he needed to apologize Derek. It seemed that he had somehow affected the hound, _without knowing_ , but still. They were creatures of Hell but there still was a proper way to behave around others.

What Stiles didn’t understand was why he had started to produce the pheromones? He had consumed his daily need of life energy before leaving his library, so there couldn’t technically be any need to feed again tonight.

Nonetheless, he should apologize as soon as possible, and discuss about this pheromone thing with Lydia later. Maybe she could run some tests… or not, because the idea of Lydia prodding him in any way on those labs terrified the shit out of Stiles.

 

+++

 

A moment for the apology came soon after Lydia had moved to a different table with the Alpha Hound, and they had soon called alpha Peter and Danny to discuss about the contract with them, leaving Stiles alone sitting with Derek at the marble table.

 _Perfect time to embarrass myself more before this could escalate into scandals or anything_ , Stiles thought, and he was opening his mouth to say something, but Derek beat him at it.

“You don’t take a part in the terms of using the Library?” he asked from Stiles.

“Oh no, no, no. I’m not one to mix with politics; and Lydia would have my ass if I’d somehow compromised her plans in any way” Stiles said nervously, and glanced at the table which occupants were in deep debate of something. “Why don’t you? Take a part of that I mean. You are the first in command after all” Stiles asked in turn from Derek.

“I trust my Pack” was the only thing Derek said frowning and barely looking at Stiles, and oh, somehow his gruff voice made wonders to his glands. Stiles would be in deep shit if he didn’t start to explain himself quickly.

Lydia would have his balls and every other important part of him if he’d somehow made a mess of this, he was sure.

“Umh I know this sounds so, so, so weird, but could you come with me to the balcony? I need to discuss about one thing with you and I’d be glad if we were in privacy and not as close to the others as we are now but damn I just realized that it wouldn’t do anything because you hounds have such a great sense of hearing but would you just please me this one time it’s important and being on the balcony would make things easier for all of us” Stiles babbled in one breath, trying to keep his eyes from roaming on Derek’s body because it was already too bad.

Derek only looked at him tensed for a minute, before answering “Okay.”

So Derek didn’t seem to be a man of speeches when he didn’t talk about politics, but Stiles was fine with that, more than fine, and if his glands would just die for a few minutes Stiles would survive this dinner-thing alive.

He swiftly moved to the balcony, not waiting if Derek came after him or not because he had to get clear air _or else he’d combust_.

Filling his lungs with fresh air Stiles felt himself calm down a little bit. It was a fact that in closed spaces the pheromones clung longer on the carrier’s skin, and Stiles tried to focus his attention on pure facts and not in _Derek who oh lords of Hell had really followed him to the balcony_.

The man was standing against the railing, silently watching Stiles who was leaning against a small wall which gave little to nothing privacy for them. Stiles pushed things like, _oh, Derek watching him from horns to toes to the tip of his tail_ , in the back of his mind and took a final breath of air before looking directly at Derek.

Which was a mistake.

_A huge mistake._

Because Derek was watching straight to his eyes, his pupils dilated even that there were enough light for them to not to.

_Shit._

_Better start to talk now and not later._

“So um the thing is that I’ve released pheromones this whole evening from the second I saw you and it’s affecting you and I hadn’t even noticed it before Lydia pointed it to me so I’m very sorry and can we possibly forget that this happened?” he blurted out and waited for Derek’s reaction.

He had two seconds of panic when Derek didn’t say anything, when the man took a sniff of the air and stepped closer looking like a predator.

Stiles’ panic turned into terrified hysteria.

He could feel his glands starting to flow any _second now, from everywhere_ , not giving a fuck about that he was in fear.

Well, not fear of Derek as such, but fear of what Lydia might do if he ruined this.

“So that _is_ the smell I caught at the elevators” Derek said somewhat smugly, like he had figured something big out.

But wait, at the elevators? That didn’t make any sense.

“At the elevators?” Stiles squeaked when Derek took another step closer and Stiles realized that he hadn’t got any room to go away from the balcony without touching Derek, which would worsen this worst situation ever. A little voice in his head, much like his father’s, said it had been a stupid thing to let someone corner you. Stiles argued back that he couldn’t have known that this evening would be like this.

“Yes. I smelled you from there. Your scent is all spicy” Derek murmured as he took more steps. Stiles could feel the stone wall behind him, still being warm from Hell’s burning sun, and he gulped. Derek was one foot away from him now, _and oh fuck the devils inside out_ , he felt the glands wetting from the root of his tail and from _there_ , the lust and need to feed starting to mantle his body and mind.

“Spicy? Like chili or something?” Stiles asked, because to be honest, he didn’t have any idea of what to say; in fact, he had lost all of his thoughts as Derek took the final step, pushing himself against Stiles.

A hot flood went through Stiles when felt Derek’s body against his own, emitting _heat_ all over him, making him forget why he did even need fresh air if he could bask near Derek, touching him and watching Derek’s eyes which were glowing red like hot coals.

“Yes” Derek said and took a deep breath, his mouth now close to Stiles’ “All _hot and spicy_.”

 

+++

 

Derek had no idea what had come over him.

He had been able to clear his mind from Stiles’ heady scent and behave like he should, to even converse with the incubus, but the moment Stiles had mentioned ‘privacy’ and ‘balcony’ his mind had flied to the gutter.

It was like Derek had let go of something, because now all he could smell was Stiles’ scent, and his mouth had filled with saliva because of it.

All he could do was stutter out an “Okay” without growling like a young pup or choking on his own spit for fucks sake, and oh, what sigh was cast for him when Stiles hadn’t waited any other answer and had risen from his seat and walked to the balcony.

Derek had never have any particular kinks for anything, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the way Stiles’ thighs and legs had moved, _swung_ , and how his tail had been going back and forth only making it all more hypnotizing. Not to mention how the tail pulled Stiles’ gown and cloak up just a little bit.

Derek wasn’t sure what he would have done if he’d had moved his eyes up to Stiles’ _bottom_ or _hips_.

Without looking at Laura and the others (he hadn’t dared) he had walked after Stiles to the balcony, and frowned when Stiles’ scent had eased off a little bit. Stil _es’ scent should be at its fullest all the time_ , his instincts had screamed.

At the balcony, Stiles had looked stunning.

Derek’s brain had short-circuited and he had felt certain awareness encircling his senses; he had felt Stiles being everywhere, and if he hadn’t been aroused before, the desire would have overlaid everything now – but Derek had been aroused the whole evening, so the scene in front of him had only heightened his lust.

Derek had hungrily eaten Stiles with his eyes, drinking on the incubus’ pale skin which had glowed in the Moonlight that was almost always present on Hound Territories. Derek had felt his own teeth sharpen when he had laid his eyes on Stiles mouth, on his rosy and plush lips, his teeth like little pearls when they peeked from his mouth when Stiles had spoken something about his scent and pheromones.

“So that _is_ the smell I caught at the elevators” he had said and watched how Stiles mouth moved to a perfect little ‘o’.

And Derek could fully smell Stiles’ scent to all its contents; unravel it to little pieces in his mind; the chili and spices: cinnamon, clove tree and… chocolate, laced with little ripples of ink and old paper, books.

Derek hadn’t even realized that he had moved towards Stiles, because he had been too entranced to listen the thumbing of Stiles’ heart and the little gasps he made while trying to take normal breaths, his chest going up and down and making Derek’s eyes catch on the moles that were scattered around his skin.

Stiles had asked him a question about his scent and all Derek could muster up was “Yes. I smelled you from there. Your scent is all spicy” because he was almost touching Stiles. Stiles’ scent was thickening again, and Derek had followed his nose and looked between Stiles’ parted legs, and he had seen something glistening there – and the thought about that had made him more hungry for the incubus.

“Spicy? Like chili or something?” Stiles questioned again and Derek could taste his scent and the pheromones Stiles emitted; he could taste the little bit of panic in Stiles and how it was drown under _lust_ when Derek had pushed against him, trapping Stiles between him and the balcony wall.

“Yes” Derek said and took a deep breath, his mouth now close to Stiles’ and he had wanted so badly to really taste Stiles, to lick him with his tongue and feel how soft he was under Derek’s teeth.

 “All _hot and spicy_ ” Derek had said before closing Stiles in a kiss.

And now Derek was devouring the incubus, almost eating Stiles alive, kissing, biting and sucking his way inside Stiles’ hot mouth, and like a fate, Stiles was answering his kisses, matching Derek by every teeth and bite.

And even that Derek hadn’t asked for permissions before, he now waited for Stiles’ hands to enwind on Derek’s shoulders and hair, before Derek let his hands wander through Stiles body.

 

+

 

Stiles was melting under Derek’s hot hands and hot mouth and hot _everything_ , and he didn’t even care how his legs parted more and more as Derek’s hand covered every inch of his body, discovering new places Stiles hadn’t know he even had, groping and petting him through his clothes.

When Derek grabbed his hips, Stiles had to stop kissing him so that he could _mewl_ hotly and gasp for air, grasp more of Derek’s hair and shove his hands inside of the collar of Derek’s jacket, feeling the hot and hard muscle under his fingers.

Derek let out an answering growl which went straight into the center of Stiles, making his blood boil and glands flooding, making everything _so intense_ that all Stiles could feel was all consuming _heat_.

And _oh_ , Derek had moved from his mouth to his neck, and one bite near his ear and glands made Stiles’ legs buckle, but it didn’t matter because Derek had a hold of his legs and he _grinded_ into Stiles and between his thighs to keep him up and oh, _oh_.

Stiles could feel how rigid Derek’s cock had become, because the man kept making this small but hard grinding, rubbing him and Stiles together in an intense pace, shoving the big bulge against Stiles’ own hard-on.

And lords, for the first time in years Stiles felt like coming in his underwear because Derek had grabbed a hold of his tail, near of its root and the glands down there and Stiles couldn’t help but curl his tail around Derek’s hand and arm, tugging Derek’s hand closer to his ass with it because Stiles needed to be filled with something, _anything_ , so he could come.

Derek took the hint and Stiles moaned when he felt Derek palm his ass, cupping the cheeks with both of his hands and _parting_ them before slipping few, long and thick fingers and _oh lords, were those nails?_

But Stiles’ mind and body didn’t give a fuck about nails which would leave thin red marks everywhere on his body if Derek would just _fill_ him.

“How you even are this slick?” Derek roared in his ear and Stiles shuddered because the voice was so commanding and fuck, he liked it.

 

+

 

Stiles moaned like an omega in heat, making Derek want to mark _him as his property_.

“I – I have g-g-glands around my bo-dy. They produ- _ces_ different kindsss of --

Derek’s mind froze because

> **_~~\-         K         A         T         E         -~~ _ **
> 
> ~~**_-|she |    |glands|  |her|     |her|_ ** ~~
> 
> ~~**_|had|      |on|   |body|       |wings|_ ** ~~
> 
> **** ~~**_|between|            |sharp|_ ** ~~
> 
> **** ~~**_|and|   |hard|_ ** ~~
> 
> **_~~|as|~~                 ~~|steel|-~~_ **

 

+

 

“-- substances like hormones, _pheromones_ and” and suddenly Derek wasn’t there holding Stiles up; he wasn’t even on the balcony anymore.

Stiles yelped as he hit the hard floor and looked confusedly his surroundings.

 _Where the hell was Derek? Why isn’t he here anymore? Where he went?_ Stiles lust filled mind screamed because _he wanted to come so bad and Derek wasn’t there and he needed him for it he needed Derek…_

After a few seconds his mind started to clear a bit by bit.

_What the fuck had happened?_

_What the fuck would Lydia do to him now?_

_How bad had he screwed up?_

Stiles thoughts raced in his mind as he tried to will his body to calm down.

He was raised from his thoughts when he felt someone to kneel in front of him.

 _Derek? No, someone else_ , Stiles noticed as he looked up from his lap, _from his rumbled and sweaty clothes_ , and saw Danny.

“Is everything alright, Stiles?” Danny asked from him and Stiles gulped down a _no_ when he realized that Lydia, alpha Hale and the Alpha Hound were standing on the balcony too, looking worriedly at him.

_Fuck he was so mortified from now to forever._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You could have got it from a non-direct source – the drug is that forceful, even if it’s lamented by something else. You mentioned that evening that you had killed a beta, did you ingest any of their blood by any change?” she asked and noticed how Derek stiffened.
> 
> “I bit their head out of their shoulders” he replied sourly.
> 
> “That explains it then; how you were so affected by Stiles’ pheromones. You were going primal because of the drug” Lydia said and looked at Derek before continuing “But it doesn't explain how you affected Stiles with it.”
> 
> Derek frowned and just looked unsure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plot no porn this time sorry.

“For the last time Lydia, I don’t have any idea of what happened there that night” Stiles told to her for the hundredth time.

“Then let me take a sample and study it in the labs” Lydia pleaded, sitting on the edge of Stiles’ work table. It had been a few days since the _incident_.

“Not gonna happen. You won’t be using any parts of mine for your nefarious exams” Stiles said and made a shooing motion with his hands.

He had stuff to do. Important stuff. Stuff only he could do, it seems, because Greenberg had somehow failed to do a so simple task as keeping the Library’s guest book.

“Stiles, I’ve told you, I need to study this. Somehow you emitted pheromones even that you had eaten more than you needed (Don’t think that I didn’t see that little bottle you consumed while we were in the car), and so much of them that not only did you enthrall a specimen of species you shouldn’t be able to even flirt with, you even made me and Danny horny!” Lydia snapped “I don’t even want to know if and how you affected Peter and Laura.”

“Pent up sexual frustration?” Stiles suggested and tried to solve the cryptic symbols that Greenberg called writing – why did he even have an apprentice? It’s not like Greenberg could possibly learn anything ever.

“Could be possible in your case but I don’t think so. We both know that your pheromone levels shouldn’t have been that high” Lydia said, not letting her irritation show in her voice “Just let me take few samples of your blood and glands, you wouldn’t even have to come to the labs Stiles. You know that this could be some serious problem for you and you could be in danger. Even if you are annoying little shit sometimes, I’d hate if something happened to my favourite librarian” she confessed but kept her eyes in her nails; it wasn’t suitable for her to show favorites to anyone else than Danny, who probably would be the only one who couldn’t and didn’t want to benefit anything with that kind of information in his hands.

Stiles went quiet. Of course he knew that Lydia cared, they had been friends for a long time and they had supported each other in their chosen careers; Lydia being the genius ruler of Hell and Stiles wanting to drown in books as a librarian.

“And to be frank, I have to explain to Laura what exactly happened to her little brother then. Just be happy that you can wallow here and not talk about unusual biological changes between your biggest and most important alliance Leader’s first in command and your Head Librarian with the aforementioned alliance Leader” Lydia snarled and now she was watching Stiles, drilling holes in his head.

“Fine, do your worst! But I’m not coming to those labs, ever” Stiles caved in, blushing furiously. Yeah, he didn’t want a part in _that_ conversation.

 

 

+

 

“Thank you for your cooperation” Lydia cooed and patted Stiles’ arm where she had taken the blood sample, making Stiles grimace from the sharp pain.

“Don’t please ever mention this again” Stiles sighed and touched the glands behind his ears, where Lydia might have been too hard while taking the samples. “Now go, _madam_ , I want to relax and have a quiet evening with my books thank you very much” he said and waved after Lydia as she left his comfy office which _wasn’t at all like those depressing pits she called offices_.

He started to work, listing books to be repaired and books to be getting copies of, missing books, books, books, books everywhere and he loved every second of it.

After a few hours Greenberg came in and announced that he’d leave for the day and Stiles told him to kick the patrons out and lock the main doors while being on it. Greenberg made a face but Stiles knew he’d do as he was told to. Greenberg was good to follow orders, his only flaw being in the actual work when everything he did backfired.

Even Stiles hadn’t been that clumsy when he began his apprentice-ship at the Library.

When Stiles decides that he’s done enough (one of the perks of being your own boss) work, he tidies his desk and notices his stomach isn’t growling and how his glands near his chest aren’t hurting a little bit, and sighs.

He hadn’t been hungry at all the days after that evening, and he knew the reason for it, but it still was weird for him.

Routinely he puts his things together before going to a little room attached to his office, and opens a locked cabinet in the room, watching its continents longingly. The cabinet is full of neatly rows of bottles; its Stiles’ personal refrigerator, except it wasn’t cold and there wasn’t anything a non-succubae could call food.

(Stiles wants to take a bottle with him, but knows that it’d be superfluous of him to have more energy than he needs in his body. Screw Derek for powering him up and taking his routine away.)

The cabinet was full of liquid life energy, and because of it the cabinet made an ongoing humming noise it scared the shits out of Greenberg every time he had to use the room. Stiles teased him as much as possible because of it, since the kid got more game than he and Stiles’ had to have his kicks from somewhere.

Thinking about Greenberg seducing someone made Stiles nauseous and little bit envious, because he had honestly thought that the Library’s apprentices couldn’t even have the game on, before his mentor had pointed out that it was _only Stiles_ who was that special.

Sighing Stiles tried to forget the embarrassing times which were his whole life, and shut the cabinet. He took his shoulder bag and stuffed it with few books and scrolls, and then started to head home.

Which was unfair, because you see, Stiles would have happily lived in the Library with all the books around him, like the Librarian before him and their predecessors, but then Lydia had been modernizing the places and now he had an apartment and an actual way to work which took more than five minutes, and only because some crazy-head had said that it was healthy to have your work time and free time clearly separated.

Stiles wanted to call bullshit because he’d be fine with only his books but you couldn’t say no to Lydia so he had given up before even starting.

He valued his life.

 

 

++++

 

Boyd felt a vein throb on his forehead.

He had traced a drug with his mate, Erica, a few days ago in an undercover mission. The mission had been full of adrenaline, tension and stress and he had known that he had lived to the max with Erica, enjoying every bit of it. 

He had especially enjoyed the time he had spent with Erica after the mission in their den.

Boyd was good with missions and he enjoyed every one of them wherever Derek sent him, and he even liked the way Erica teased him being ‘a secret agent man’.

Though he didn’t like this mission he was on for several reasons.

One of the reasons was that he actually couldn’t call it a mission even in his own head, even that it contained secret laboratories.

Main reason was the company he was with; Erica, Derek and a doghead named Scott.

Now usually he was fine with the first two, but Erica had been acting weird since the morning. Okay Boyd knew that Erica was weird to begin with, for example she had a fighting technique where she had foam coming out of her mouth and that was just for scaring the opponent, but Boyd would love her no matter what.

But she had been secretive in _an annoying way_ , and no matter what she wouldn’t tell Boyd what was going on. Boyd would have let it go, the woman could have her secrets, but she had been weirder and weirder and it was really getting on his nerves.

He was worried, okay?

Then there was Derek.

Last time when Boyd had heard of him he had been the perfect picture of health, in as good spirits as he could be from his permanent gloominess and he had practically radiated control, superiority and leader-ship as the Alpha should.

Boyd hadn’t seen him in a few days and now his Alpha was absentminded and just plainly depressed. Boyd had heard him sigh a few times (a thing former Derek had never done) and whisper a curse word or two to himself.

Boyd had been very surprised when Derek hadn’t sat behind the steering wheel of the car they used like he would usually do but had instead just, fallen on the passenger seat not saying a word.

That behavior had set Boyd’s mind in a deeper worry. He would have asked Derek about it, if the Alpha would have responded with anything else than just ‘yes’ or ‘no’, and if the omega and the doghead hadn't been there.

It makes Boyd want to sigh, but he can’t show disrespect to his alpha when he’s in that kind of condition.

Last one, the doghead, had behaved as it should the car ride; silent and only voicing anything when asked, face casted down.

But the bitch’s behavior had changed the moment _the nephilim_ had come to welcome them and lead them to the labs.

The nephilim, named Allison, had greeted them all and shared handshakes, and then she had offered her hand to Scott, and the doghead had touched her _without permission_.

Now Boyd could understand that Allison probably hadn’t known how to act with dogheads, but Scott being one, he should have known better.

The damned dog had then thrown his manners out of the window and openly stared the nephilim when she showed them around on the route to the labs.

When the doghead had started to smell _sweet_ , Boyd had changed a look with Erica, and all her weirdness aside, she had noticed Scott’s behavior too; they’d report him to Peter when they’d go back to the territory.

It gave him a little bit twisted pleasure to be able to do that after the nerve-wrecking trip.

 

 

++

 

Lydia frowned at her computer screen, and ran the tests again to be sure of the result.

Because Lydia had inquired, Laura had sent her a sample of Derek’s blood on the same night that they had been making contracts. Lydia didn’t care how she had gotten the sample from Derek who had disappeared then, but she did care about the results that were in front of her.

It seemed that Derek had had some aphrodisiac substance in his body that evening, as well other mind liberating drugs.

 _A substance that would make a hellhound’s instincts take over and make them act impulsively, and probably heighten their senses to extreme_ , Lydia theorized and wrote it down when she heard a beep from her beeper.

The device told her that Allison was coming with the hounds, and that she should hide everything suspicious from lying around.

 

+

 

“Alpha Derek” Lydia greeted him as they came down the stairs to the laboratories.

“Madam Lydia” the man said, sounding somewhat distracted. When Lydia turned to see him, Derek was staring at the sample holders, specifically the one which she had taken from Stiles today.

_Fascinating._

“I’ll be taking more samples today from you and samples of your betas and the doghead too. Can you stay here with me while Allison takes the others to another room?” she asked and raised her eyebrows when Derek just shrugged and nodded an affirmation to his group, who warily left their alpha alone with her. 

“Come here, I have the results of your blood from that evening” she said and looked at Derek who unhurriedly walked to stand next to her.

He looked the screen and said “I don’t have any idea what any of that means.”

“Of course you don’t, that’s why I’m explaining it to you” Lydia scoffed “The levels and charts here are telling you that you had some serious drugs in your system that night. I believe that it could be the same drug you were talking about then, but I have to run tests before I can be sure about it.”

“But I hadn’t taken the drug” Derek said confused.

“You could have got it from a non-direct source – the drug is that forceful, even if it’s lamented by something else. You mentioned that evening that you had killed a beta, did you ingest any of their blood by any change?” she asked and noticed how Derek stiffened.

“ _I bit their head out of their shoulders_ ” he replied sourly.

“That explains it then; how you were so affected by Stiles’ pheromones. You were going primal because of the drug” Lydia said and looked at Derek before continuing “ _But it doesn’t explain how you affected Stiles with it_.”

Derek frowned and just looked unsure.

_And this man should be the first in command? Pathetic._

“Because of genetic and environmental reasons Stiles’ pheromone levels shouldn’t have ever been that high as they were then. It should be impossible for his body to do so without serious extra help with certain medicines for succubae impotence. And more so, the drug which had been diluted by the beta and by you, shouldn’t have affected him at all _before_ he was swapping spit with you” Lydia said and willed herself to not to sigh. This was serious, and Derek should take this as seriously as possible.

Derek’s frown just increased “But how it happened then?” he asked.

“It probably has something to do with hellhound biology, I believe. I’d want to borrow one of you scientists or whatever equivalent you have for them to study this with me” Lydia told him, not assuming that she’d have it because the study would have been done behind closed doors.

“I’ll see what I can do. I could send our Pack Doctor, Dr. Deaton” Derek answered, some of his frown ceasing.

“Good. I’ll take more blood samples from you today to check things for sure” Lydia said and considered for a second if she should say what she wanted to, and then decided that of course she should “And because it’s my place to say so, I’ll let you know one thing before we start tests today; You should apologize and talk to Stiles, he was quite upset because of what happened.”

Derek made a strange face, but didn’t contribute otherwise to the discussion.

 _Fine then_ , Lydia thought. _I’ll talk about this with Laura then_.

 Not waiting for any more responses, Lydia started to talk “Now you said that you have the actual drug with you…”

 

 

+++

 

Boyd rubbed his eyes and sat down on the sofa in his and Erica’s den.

Scott had continued his bad behavior the whole time when the nephilim had started to take the blood and spit samples.

Allison of course had had to touch the mutt for getting the samples, but Scott had touched _her back_ ; nothing too blatant of course, the doghead had that much of brains, but Boyd had still noticed them, the little gestures like putting his hand on her for steadying her hand when she took the samples with a syringe.

 _What made it more illicit was that Allison wasn’t even a hellhound, but an outsider_.

The day had worsened when Derek had met again with them, acting even more strange and his mind more absent, not even caring when Boyd had pointed out Scott’s behavior.

Boyd hated that his alpha was like that, he owned the man his life and Boyd looked so much up to him, that it was upsetting to see him so much off character.

So Boyd had reported Scott’s antics to Peter with Erica, and about Derek to Laura, who had just smiled for them.

Boyd hated this kind of stress, and he slowly let himself collapse face down on the sofa and sigh.

He just lay quietly, letting the day out of his mind, until he remembered Erica’s odd actions.

Speaking of the devil, his mate came to the den and Boyd could feel how happy she was.  Before Boyd could ask what she was happy for, Erica lay on the sofa on top of him and kissed his neck.

Boyd could hear the smile on her lips when she said “We are going have pups.”

 _Well that explained a lot of things_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have to say that there's a good reason for the things you maybe didn't like.  
> (Unless it's about biology and how it works I don't know shit about that I'm only pulling it from my ass sorry)
> 
> oh and my tumblr is octopusofobservation.tumblr.com if you want to scream or something.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh shut up you, you know what I mean. I want revenge and revenge I’ll get – Derek Hale will pay for what he did” Stiles scoffed but smiled “Now tell again about this doghead. What’s his name? How does he look? You know that I can dig you some more info about them if I’m bribed with gossip.”  
> Smiling, Allison bit her lips and began to tell “Well his name is Scott, and he has these cute brown puppy-eyes –“  
> “Allison, he has the head of a dog, of course he has puppy-eyes.”  
> “Shut up.”

Scott knew he had done wrong.

He knew that he should have behaved well when they went to the succubae territory, and some extra on top of that to be the best behaved because alpha Peter had chosen _him_ from all other dogheads to be a part of this survey for Greater Good.

 Scott didn’t exactly know why they had taken his blood, but he didn’t care because he had met _an angel_.

The angel’s name was Allison, and wasn’t that the most gracious name?

Scott smiled to himself when he thought about Allison’s brown hair and how it had curled around her shoulders and how it had smelled like the morning sun and raindrops, and how her dark-grey wings had felt soft when they had accidently brushed against him.

Scott sighed happily when a warm feeling swelled inside of him, and he didn’t even care that he should be at the clinic, washing different equipment and gathering herbs from the gardens, and waiting for someone to come and tell how he would be punished for his earlier bad behavior.

Instead of those, he was running away as fast as his heart let him, feeling free and overjoyed.

He was going to see Allison, no matter what would happen.

Maybe anyone wouldn’t even notice his absence.

 

++++

Allison was very fond of Stiles, even in the moments others would rather not be even near him.

There were many reasons, and the first had been that when she had first came to live at the House of Succubae, Stiles had been the only one who hadn’t tried to feed on her, and still hadn’t.

Allison was probably the strongest entity in the whole place, and she knew it, but in the beginning she had only felt at ease in the Library, which was off-limits for copulating (she had heard that fucking near the books made them weird for some reason) and its occupants lusted more after books than other creatures.

After she had settled in and the succubae had realized that even if she wasn’t with anyone, _didn’t mean_ that she wanted anyone to come onto her, things had started to go well. She had made friends and had found her place in the society which relied on its citizens seducing techniques.

Her job was doing odd jobs for Lydia (from helping at the labs to being a person of authority, but it wasn’t like the succubae cared much about who was leading them) and sometimes for Stiles, and on occasion body guarding Lydia when she made her public statements (Stiles had made the ‘guardian angel’ pun so many times but it still made her smile a little). She knew that if someday she’d had to protect the whole House of Succubae, she would do so happily.

She was very pleased at her life now.

She had believed that anything wasn’t missing.

That had been proven wrong a few hours ago, when she had met Scott.

Now the doghead was all she could think of.

“What do you know about dogheads?” she asked from Stiles. They were in Stiles’ apartment where she had gone after the hellhounds had left the succubae region.

“From apart the fact that they are human-bodied with dog or wolf head?” Stiles said from an armchair he was sitting on, reading a book without name, thought there was a large full moon on the cover.

“Yes, that’s kinda given” she said tersely from the floor where she was lying on her stomach, stretching her wings on the large open space Stiles had in his living room.

“Not much. They are somewhat considered to be a lowest cast in hellhound pecking order because they cannot change their form at all. They have a higher change to be infertile than other hellhounds” Stiles told her and looked up from his book “It’s said that they are born more submissive and are too stupid to take care of on their own, so they have these ridiculous rules to follow, which I think is bullshit. There are even few documented cases of pack getting rid of their doghead by giving them to slavery. Why are you asking?” he asked, rising his eyebrow in question.

Allison knew that Stiles could feel her blush, but she still answered “I met hellhounds today, when I was helping Lydia at the labs. I took blood and other samples from two betas and a doghead. The betas were… sullen and a little bit unpleasant. The male kept staring me with burning eyes and I’m sure that the female hissed at me at some point. The doghead was the only one who behaved well. He chatted with me and held my hand when it wavered a little bit…”

“Oh did he now?” Stiles asked lewdly, and Allison knew he was grinning.

“Is this a case of… _puppy love_?” he asked, joining her on the floor, casting his book aside.

“Oh shut up. Like I haven’t heard of your _dinner_ with one certain alpha hound” Allison teased and allowed herself to laugh at the face Stiles made.

“Don’t mention it. I haven’t needed to eat in _days_ , and it’s doing shit to my routines. I don’t even want to hear about any Derek Hales for at least a millennium! I’ll just drown myself in books and spend quiet nights with them with a bottle of finest wines to go with” Stiles said and toyed with his tail, and for a moment he was quiet before he continued “And to be truthful I’m a little bit scared – no scratch that, _I’m horrified_. I don’t know what happened in that situation! Everything was so out of control! You know how I like control, I mean I’m the Head Librarian _I keep things in line as my job_!” Stiles bellowed and made angry gestures in air.

Allison looked worriedly at Stiles and she realized that this might be the first time Stiles really talked about the accident with anyone. Both Allison and Lydia had been busy with samples and other things, and they hadn’t really had _time_ for Stiles, and they were his best friends.

 _Did he get traumas from it?..._ She thought concerned, all thoughts of Scott going away.

Before she could ask anything, Stiles declared “The next time I see him, I’m gonna make him feel all of the sexual frustration I felt. It’ll teach him a thing or two about control.”

_… Okay succubae are still the weirdest things I’ve met._

“What about the quiet nights with bottle of wine and books?”

“Oh shut up you, you know what I mean. I want revenge and revenge I’ll get – _Derek Hale will pay_ _for what he did_ ” Stiles scoffed but smiled “Now tell again about this doghead. What’s his name? How does he look? You know that I can dig you some more info about them if I’m bribed with gossip.”

Smiling, Allison bit her lips and began to tell “Well his name is Scott, and he has these cute brown puppy-eyes –“

“Allison, he has the head of a dog, of course he has puppy-eyes.”

“Shut up.”

 

++++++++++++

 

Stiles woke up to his phone ringing.

“Who is it?” he muttered to it, after failing a little bit to get a hang of the handset.

“You are coming to _a lunch_ with me and the Hales” Lydia’s voice told him from the other end. She didn’t sound smug, which alerted Stiles to full alertness.

“What?” he asked and looked at the clock; it was just 6:00 a.m. “Lydia have you stayed up the whole night?” he asked because the woman had a habit doing so when there was something interesting going on.

“Yes I have; I’ve examined the samples you and Derek gave, and I have news to tell for both of you” she answered “Be in my office in six hours Stiles, this is important” Lydia said and ended the phone call.

“Huh…” Stiles mumbled and got up (he would have woken up soon anyways). He stretched his back and scratched his belly and that was enough for the morning routine, which most important part was ruined by Derek; eating. Stiles still wasn’t hungry, though he felt a little promising grumbling going to start soon, so he happily hoped that he’d be enough hungry to eat a little bit before going to ‘ _the lunch_ ’.

He put his clothes on quickly and checked on Allison before leaving to work; she was sleeping in the quest room, her wings curled around her, the blanket long forgotten on the floor. He left a little note for her to come to the library because someone needed to look after Greenberg when Stiles was having probably mortifying lunches with important people, before he left.

Walking to his jeep Stiles felt like someone was watching him, but when he looked around he didn’t see anyone.

Deciding to be more cautious he got inside of his car and went to work.

 

+++++++++

 

Laura had talked Derek’s ears off about how to be a good host at parties.

It seemed that it wasn’t proper to almost fuck a worthy ally into a wall and then leave before anything really happened. _It wasn’t a part of proper etiquette to leave before finishing._

When Derek had mentioned Kate, Laura had gone silent.

A few hugs and quiet talking later, they had made a deal where Derek would apologize to Stiles before things would go more awkward than they already were.

Peter had suggested that Derek could finish what he had started, and just smirked when Derek had blushed and growled at him.

Derek didn’t exactly want to apologize to Stiles, he didn’t care that much for talking but he knew that at times like this he didn’t have the choice of just avoiding Stiles until everyone, including himself, would have forgotten about _the thing_.

But to be honest to himself, Derek did want to finish what he had started with Stiles, but he didn’t think for a minute that he’d have a chance to do so anymore. Not after what he had done.

It would be depressing (it already was), but Derek would live.

Maybe.

Probably.

Today he has to make the apology before lunch time, and Derek is more than terrified.

_How would Stiles react?_

Trying to calm down, Derek gets out of his car where he had sat for the last twenty minutes panicking and trying to come up with something to say.

_Laura had said to not sound like he was angry, which he appeared to do a lot._

_Maybe I’ll just say sorry and leave_ , Derek thought, mulling the idea in his head and getting out of the Camaro.

Getting a deep breath and quickly going up the stairs to the Library Derek screamed in his head because his instincts wanted him to run far, far away.

When he got inside the building there was someone sitting at an info table. Derek didn’t know what an info table was, he had never seen one before in Hell, but he made a smart guess that he could ask the person where Stiles was - at least he hoped so.

The person, a young incubus man was sleeping on a big old-looking book, which was as thick as Derek’s arm.

“Where is Stiles?” Derek asked from him, and his voice sounded gruff even in his own ears. This wasn’t starting good, and he hadn’t even seen Stiles yet.

The man didn’t get up from his posture, just lifted his hand and pointed with his finger to left and said “He’s in his office, I think. It’s the door with prancing fauns fucking or something.”

 _Prancing fauns fucking_ , what in Hell? Derek thought confused but begun to walk to the way the man had pointed. When he was trying to find the door, he realized that the place was full of same kind of… art.

Every wall was covered with murals where every kind of creatures was starting to, was in the middle of or was just finished being in… coitus. Even the pillars supporting the building were carved full of creatures doing something sexual.

Some of the pictures were moving, the carved ones especially.

Derek gulped and felt himself starting to sport a serious blush.

He wasn’t a prude, probably no one in Hell was, but it seemed that succubae were way more comfortable with showing erotica and _things_ , than hellhounds who were in general comfortable being naked around their pack, but it seemed that it was very different from succubae culture.

Now that he tried to remember, Derek was sure that there had been same kind of art where he had been tested yesterday, he just hadn’t realized that there had been anything, because he had thought too much about Stiles.

Trying to contain his blush and staring the walls Derek almost bypassed the door, where a carved satyr was fucking a faun into oblivion from behind it.

The faun’s penis was the door handle.

Derek was so not going to touch it.

_This wasn’t art, this was a perverted joke._

Trying to not touch the couple, Derek knocked the door.

 

+++

Stiles was more than happy; he was getting hungry, and that meant that he could get back to his routine.

Eating, even if it was a bottle of something liquid, was a form of art. He had eaten normal food with his dad before he had hit puberty and his diet had changed strictly to life energy. Sure, he could now and then eat something else, but it didn’t actually nourish or give energy to him, so it was next to nothing and only filled his stomach.

Stiles missed curly fries more than anything, and his dad had them for him every time he visited him.

He was fantasizing about the delicious potatoes when someone knocked on his door.

That was weird.

No one ever knocked his door.

Everyone just barged in; Lydia because she could, Greenberg because he didn’t care that Stiles was his boss, and Allison because she had learnt bad behavior from the former two, and _nobody else ever visited Stiles_.

_So who the hell was this?_

“Come in?” he said unsure, but the knocking continued. “For fucks sake, THE DOOR ISN’T LOCKED” he yelled now and the door opened slowly, showing Derek Hale standing on the other side, watching his hand, a horrified look in his eyes.

“Oh my lords did you actually touched the door handle?” Stiles asked, now horrified too. He personally knows what happens when you fondle the handle, and he got to say that it isn’t as funny as some moron in the past thought.

“I… Yes” Derek says, looking up from his hand in trance, like he couldn’t believe what has happened.

“There’s a faucet on the back room, you can was your hand there – hold on I’ll open the door for you I don’t want any of that stuff touching _anything_ ” he says and hurries to open the completely normal door to Derek, who stiffly walks to the room starts to furiously wash his hand.

“There’s soap too!” Stiles quips and walks back to his office, trying to gather his mind around what had happened.

_Derek Hale came to meet me and he opened the door by its ejaculating door handle._

Trying to compose himself Stiles goes to sit on his chair, trying to not to think what had happened to Derek few minutes ago.

 _Well he didn’t see that coming_ … Stiles thinks and laughs quietly at his pun.

 _I really should put that warning sign on it before someone else falls to its victim again_ , he’s thinking when Derek comes from the back room, wiping his hands dry on his pants.

“I’m sorry about the door… usually people who are coming here knows about its… quirks” he says. Derek just looks at him, so he continues “Do sit down. What do you want?”

Derek sits down on the chair opposite of Stiles desk and looks at Stiles like he was going to die. There’s an awkward silence for a minute, and before Stiles can say anything to break it, Derek blurts out “I came here to say that I’m sorry… for what I did that night.”

Stiles is honestly surprised. He hadn’t thought that some prince among wolves would actually apologize for his unwanted mind-blowing make out session.

Oh but let him talk and we’ll see where this goes.

When Stiles doesn’t response with anything, Derek continues, albeit more tongue-tied than before “Madam Lydia told me that… I had gotten some of the drug in my systems, which caused me to act so… out of… control.”

“So what? You wouldn’t have done anything if it wasn’t for the drug?” Stiles asks and stands up from his chair. He doesn’t say anything as he walks to his window and looks out, feeling Derek’s stare following him, and he waits for Derek to speak more.

“I… I guess I would only have talked to you – I meant to say that the drug didn’t precisely make me do things… I didn’t want to” was Derek’s answer, and while that isn’t exactly what Stiles wanted to hear, he smirks.

He doesn’t have much of a plan, but he goes with it anyways.

_Revenge will be sweet._

 

+

 

Derek dreads that Stiles will ask him why he left him on the balcony then, because though he doesn’t want to talk about the particular _why_ , he’s been too distracted about Stiles the whole time.

The spicy scent isn’t as strong as it was then, but it’s still enthralling Derek’s mind, and even that Stiles seemingly is wearing more comfortable clothes than then, they’re still hugging him from the right places, and Derek had almost swallowed his tongue when Stiles had turned around to watch outside.

The jeans he was wearing really brought out his ass, was all what Derek had in his mind, and how the palla he was wearing let his left shoulder and neck bare – _and there probably wasn’t anything under it_.

“I have to ask you one thing Derek” Stiles says suddenly, snapping Derek out of his staring, and before Derek even can think about Kate, Stiles is on his lap, holding his face between his hands, asking “Do you know anything about revenge?” and before Derek can answer _yes_ , Stiles is _kissing him_.

For a factor of a second Derek just sits frozen, his brain trying to catch on what’s happening, passively letting Stiles kiss him, and then Stiles’ tongue slips inside his mouth, and Derek fully _tastes_ him again.

It makes him groan lowly from his throat and he starts to kiss back, sucking Stiles tongue while his hands gravitate to the incubus’s hips and pulling him closer, Stiles legs opening and going like it was natural on the both sides of Derek’s legs.

Biting Stiles’ lips Derek pushes all thoughts of Kate away, not letting her ruin this this time.

 

+

 

Stiles had known that Derek was… eager, and he knew that his hands wandered around everywhere, but _fuck_ , he didn’t remember what it was like to be actually the direct target for them.

How it felt to feel Derek’s hands swipe down on his torso, pushing against his muscles, groping _everything_ like Derek just couldn’t get enough.

They weren’t going as crazy as then, but it didn’t mean that this wasn’t even as _intense_ as it were the last time. Stiles did barely register the feel of feeding this time, how the life energy came in waves from Derek to Stiles, because Derek _was groping his ass_ through his jeans and fuck if he wasn’t doing it _extremely well_ , especially when he slid his fingers into Stiles’ back pockets, leaving his thumbs to toy with the hem of the jeans. 

Starting slowly to grind his hips against Derek’s, Stiles tried to keep in mind his plan, even when he had to concentrate on keeping the pace like he wanted when Derek started to tug his hips to meet his own thrusts.

 _Oh I need to be in control of this or else,_ Stiles thought but couldn’t do nothing to stop his cock to swell, hearing Derek’s groans when the hellhound couldn’t do anything to increase the pace of Stiles’ hips.

Grabbing handfuls of Derek’s hair, Stiles stops the kissing by drawing Derek’s lips from his, a string of spit forming a link between their mouths.

He looks Derek in the eyes, notices how they are burning red like the last time, how Derek’s breath is hitching and how he’s started to thrust more in between Stiles’ legs, making the wooden chair wail because of their movements.

“How do I smell?” he asks, voice slurring, because really, it had bothered him because it seemed to be a big part for hellhound, because sure it mentioned what bothered them in a _negative way_ , but not a word about how it might drove them _positively crazy_.

Derek moans and inhales deeply through his nose before answering “Like the library… chocolate and cinnamon… clove and chili” he says with a shallow breath, his voice rough as sand paper. He looks back at Stiles’, his eyes dim and un-focusing, his hands trying to make up with the loss contact of lips, going under Stiles’ palla, his fingers finding Stiles’ nipples which he starts to caress immediately.

“What it does to you?” Stiles asks and cannot contain his mewls as Derek tugs his other nipple.

“It makes me want to feel you…” Derek says, and be this revenge or not, Stiles just has to kiss him now, which he does, vigorously sucking everything he can reach before continuing to kiss down Derek’s jaw and neck, feeling how Derek bucks up under him, pressing his erection between Stiles’ legs, more harder than before.

“… _Fuck,_ it makes me want to feel you from _the inside_ ” Derek growls in his ear, starting to suck and bite Stiles neck, leaving wet marks everywhere, making Stiles’ tail curl around the arm Derek has put back to his hip.

Two can play that game, Stiles thinks in a haze, and bites down on Derek’s neck, just under his ear, making Derek _roar_ , so Stiles bites down harder, drawing a little bit of blood, and then he can feel Derek being on the verge of coming, so he flings out of Derek’s lap and the reach of his hands.

Derek looks so disordered and perplexed when Stiles smiles smugly and just says “Apology accepted. Now I have to go, I have an important meeting; heard there would be some alpha hounds” and leaves him sitting in his office.

 

++++++

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points if anyone caught the name of my favorite fic from there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Sorry for the long wait! I suddenly got a life so I had to live it a bit. Have a quick update!!

 

Laura sat in Lydia’s office, waiting his brother and his incubus to attend the meeting.

She watched adeptly how Lydia talked to an imp who had come to talk about something – Laura knew she could perfectly hear their voices if she wanted, but out of courtesy she had decided to keep out of it.

Laura wondered how different Lydia and her life were even that they both were leaders of their own species. From starters, Laura had born to lead and Lydia had fought her way in the ladder to become the Madam. When Lydia had plotted her way to victory, Laura had been teach how to take her father’s place someday (it had been years too soon), and Laura knew that even if she would physically win a battle against Lydia, the succubus was far more dangerous than her.

Laura would rip the throats of her enemies, but Lydia would poison them before they’d know what hit them.

“Sorry about that, there’s been a little… disturbance with some suppressants we’re been working with” Lydia said and gave an apologetic smile.

“No worries, as the persons who are supposed to be here are late” Laura said and answered with a smile of her one.

Just then Stiles basically ran in the office.

“Madam, Alpha Hound, sorry that I’m a bit late” Stiles said as he sat down beside Laura.

Laura’s eyes got larger when she smelled the incubus; he _reeked_ of Derek, and the worst was that Laura knew _what kind_ of Derek Stiles reeked.

_There were some things you didn’t want to know about your siblings but unfortunately knew because extra senses._

Stiles reeked like a _horny_ Derek, and other bodily fluids.

Not to mention that Stiles was flushed and his clothes were disoriented.

Laura decided to not to say anything, _yet_ , but it seemed like Lydia had different thoughts.

“Stiles, I thought that you were more interested about your own health than _sex,_ not to even think that it’s forbidden to have sex in the Library” Lydia said, perching up one perfect eyebrow.

“Technically, it wasn’t sex” Stiles begun but stopped when Derek walked in, looking as much disheveled as Stiles. Laura had thought that Stiles might have looked like he was embarrassed or something a kin, but of course the incubus wasn’t – Stiles looked smugly at Derek, like he had won something. Laura didn’t exactly want to know what he might have won.

“Alpha, Madam Lydia” Derek greeted stiffly and sat down across Stiles at the table.

_Oh he looks so angry and hungry_ , Laura thought when Lydia started to talk “Does everyone know what this meeting is about?” she asked.

“Something about me and Derek’s DNA?” Stiles answered and took his eyes off Derek. Derek had looked at his hands the whole time and gave a quick glance at Stiles before nodding at Lydia.

“Yes, in a way. The outsiders don’t know, but there’s a special kind of succubae, who are born from love, and thus are capable of love someone without killing them. We simply call them bijou because of it, and our Stiles is a one” Lydia said, and Laura could sense a little bit of bitten hurt coming from Stiles; I have to investigate this further, she thought.

“To our quests, the lore of bijous are that they are the second chance for their parents’ love to blossom and live like it couldn’t before” Lydia explained “And because of that, Stiles has been somewhat… receiving for Derek’s basics needs for a mate. In all, it is somewhat freakish for our kind to be attracted to other species than humans, but that’s something else I have to study.”

Laura frowned, sure she was very conscious of the fact that she had been born and was living in Hell, but this seemed to be somewhat timed; that Derek would find a suitable mate and more of, a liability and a weak point just when they were starting a war against their own. This sounded too much like fate and other ridiculous things, even that Laura was happy that Derek may have finally found the one.

“Why now?” she asked, voice a little bit harder than she intended.

Lydia looked coolly at her “Well firstly, Stiles has always been a bijou, which explains very much about him, and secondly, they met the first time then. Without the Alpha Hounds, it may have been that they wouldn’t have ever met at all, you know this Laura. And it’s not like bijous are rare as virgins in brothels, even if the latest one died several years ago.”

“But why did the drug affect Derek so much? I get the mate thing, but what I know about hellhounds and their customs, he shouldn’t have been so… animalistic” Stiles said and Derek just looked somewhat uneasy.

“Aaand that’s where Derek’s test-results come to the plot. The drug is about 90% of different hallucinating substances, the most used being aconite namely wolfsbane, and hellhound blood, from Derek’s Pack” Lydia said stiffly and continued “You have a traitor in your Pack Derek, someone’s been working with the Alpha Hounds, and they have given their blood into use.”

Laura and Derek’s eyes flashed to bloodred.

Derek started to growl and Laura could feel his anger and betrayal and shame coming like waves from him. “Do you know who it was?” Laura asked.

“No, but from traces of Erica’s blood I know the traitor is possibly from the same family pack as her” Lydia answered and looked at Laura. “If I were you, I’d find out who it was, because there are probably more traitors in other packs who have given their blood into use of the Alpha Hounds.”

“Wait, wait, how does that affect Derek in the way it did? Just what?” Stiles asked his eyebrows crunched together.

“It’s because technically a hellhound in a lower rank cannot harm upper ranked hellhound. It’s more about magic than science…” Derek said from his place “Because of that I did lose my control, but not in a way that could have harmed me or my possible-mate. I believe it would have been quite different if I had got the drug from someone other?”

“Yes. Both of you could be dead” Lydia told him surly “Without the drug you would probably just asked Stiles out for a date or something you hellhounds do but alas, the drug was there. But now that the drug has left Derek’s system, it won’t cause any more problems for you two.”

“Now back to the drug. I’m not completely sure yet, but I am certain that I’ve found some kind of solution for it. Not a complete cure as it is an addictive too, but something that will get it out of the body system as starters.”

“What it is?” Laura asked, being relieved for any kind of answer for the problem.

“Nâga’s poison. I have theory that it would cause the aconite parts of the drug cause a chain reaction in the other parts and make them leave the body. Of course, I have to test it first on a hellhound which has consumed the drug to be sure” Lydia told her.

“How quickly can you make the tests? We have caught few of the drug users in our custody, so you’d have them in your use in few hours” Derek asked and Lydia turned to watch him, one eyebrow raised up.

“First of all, we have to get some nâga poison before we can start anything” she said.

 

++++

 

Stiles had felt unease when Lydia had started to talk about bijous; sure, he wasn’t ashamed of being a one, but it did make his feeding more difficult (hence the bottles of liquid life energy) and it was kinda embarrassing. The other succubae didn’t make fun of him because of it, but it wasn’t always nice to be different.

Especially because… No.

_He wouldn’t think about his mother now._

It wouldn’t do any good anyway in this situation.

Sinking the dark thoughts in the back of his mind, Stiles listened Lydia talk about nâga poison.

“While it isn’t rare in Hell, it’s very important to have it fresh in my use, to have the best results” Lydia told them “I believe that you could find the poison or even a nâga from the Market.”

“It shouldn’t be very difficult to get it then. Peter has a lot of connections and it isn’t like we don’t have the money to even buy one if it comes to it” Laura said and tapped the table, like she was counting in her head “But the problem is, does the alpha hounds know about this possible cure? We cannot just send any hellhound to the Market to ask about nâga poisons and suchs, it would raise suspicions. Not to speak of that we have to be 100% sure that we can trust the one we send there.”

“We can think about that later, the main thing is to find out if there even is any nâgas in the Market at the moment. When we know that we can start to proceed on other things” Lydia retorted “Because if I know that the nâga won’t be possible to work on, I can start to think about something else.”

The hellhounds nodded, and Stiles nodded with them to not look like he didn’t belong in this very secret lunch meeting.

“We’ll tell Peter to start to ask around, and will tell as soon as possible what we have in hand” Laura told Lydia. Stiles’ mind wandered to think what kind of power balances went between the two women, when Lydia turned to him and Derek.

“You boys can go now, Laura and I are going to have an actual lunch together now, and catch Danny with the proceedings” she said and Stiles felt relieved; he had been wondering if he could leave the meeting when it wasn’t about him and Derek anymore. So he nodded at Lydia and told his goodbyes to the Alpha Hound and left the office and it’s sickening lights.

He was walking swiftly, so he didn’t anticipate the hand that grabbed his shoulder.

“Stiles!” Derek breathed behind him, though he didn’t look a bit exhausted when Stiles turned to see him.

“Hm?” was all he could muster out, wanting so badly to get out of the labyrinth of Lydia’s several offices.

“I just – could we talk a bit outside?” Derek asked him, sounding flustered and trying to look anywhere but at Stiles.

_And oh shit, shit, shit, fuck_ , Stiles had a realization, _he had just an half an hour ago tainted, seduced, a some sort of crown prince of the hell hounds and left him frustrated after the man had come to apologize to him_.

Derek was probably very, very, very pissed at him and Stiles hoped that he hadn’t messed up any politics of Lydia.

“Sure” he said, feeling all his previous courage and smugness to drain out.

 

+++++

 

Lydia glanced at Laura after Derek had hurried after Stiles. The woman was looking rather smug, even if she had been worried earlier about her brother.

“What are your opinions of arranged, purely political marriages?” Laura asked suddenly, though it didn’t surprise Lydia a bit.

“They are the best ones” she answered not too quickly “You know, we succubae rarely really do fall in romantic love because it literally kills us almost every time. Some lore says that that’s exactly why we have bijous; to give the chance for succubae to love” Lydia said, all of the sudden feeling a little bit melancholic.

“How so? What makes it kill you?” Laura asked and Lydia felt like answering. It wasn’t that much of information anyways.

“We don’t want to feed on anyone else once we fall in love with a person, but we cannot also feed on them because they could die from it, so we starve to death” she said curtly “It sounds stupid, but that’s how it is. We do love our children and friends, our community, but on them we wouldn’t feed anyways.”

“But Stiles wouldn’t kill Derek because he’s a… bijou?”

“Yes. His mother died so he could have the chance.”

“It’s sad, but I’m relieved” Laura told her honestly.

“I believe you. Now, how about that lunch? I was thinking to show you one of our rare dishes of actual food, I bet you will feel orgasmic when you have a taste of it” Lydia 

said slightly smugly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-dun a bit of plot happens

 

When Allison had flied to the Library, a surprise had been waiting for her.

Greenberg was actually being helpful and not just arsing off at his desk. He was doing his job and with enthusiasm and what was more surprising, he was actually helping a customer. Usually Greenberg would look dully at a customer, who dared to come seek help in searching of books, and wouldn’t speak a word until the customer would go away.

The most surprising thing was that he was helping _Scott_.

Sudden clarity brushed in her mind and she decided to go meet them, because she actually had to talk to Greenberg about a little job Stiles wanted him to do today, and that she could then talk to Scott again.

“Good afternoon Greenberg” she said to him, and when the men turned to see the speaker, she added “And Scott” with more astonishment in her voice than she had actually intended.

Greenberg made a voice of recognition and Scott smiled brightly at her (actually it was sort of a grin with many teeth but she didn’t mind), which made her chest feel like it was full of butterflies.

“Hello Allison” Scott said, and his voice sounded like he was seeing a wonder. She smiled back at him, and before she would forget, she handed Greenberg the paper which held Stiles’ instructions.

“Go do this” she said in a voice she knew would get Greenberg at least start to avoid her if maybe even doing the actual work.

“Hey no way this isn’t fair” he started but grudgingly took the offered paper, read it and then nodded at them before leaving to hide in the break room.

“Sorry I had to send him away, what were you searching for? Can I help you?” she asks from Scott who still is smiling his dog smile to her.

“I was looking for books about hellhounds. I know it sounds a little bit weird that I’m not searching them at our own libraries but dogheads aren’t… allowed… to see them” he answers, his enthusiasm dying at the end, like he had told a very heavy secret.

“Then you are at the right place!” Allison says, liking how the heavy atmosphere around Scott lifts the moment she says it.

“I believe we actually have a whole shelf about hellhounds” she says and starts to lead Scott to the area she looked up last night with Stiles. She isn’t going to tell him that the only reason she knows about the straight way to the shelf is because she wanted to learn today about hellhounds too.

 

+++++++++++

 

Stiles had smelt – _still smelt_ – like _stilesdereksex_ the whole meeting and it had distracted Derek very much, almost as much as the looks both Laura and Madam Lydia had given them. The odor had almost covered wholly Stiles’ own spicy scent, and Derek had realized that he actually wanted badly to cover it up with _their scent_.

After the meeting, Derek had considered his options for about half a second before going after Stiles, and now he was standing in front of him.

Stiles looked like he had to be somewhere else and very quickly – he had practically run away from the office, a dreadful look on his face when Derek had caught him – so Derek decided to present his offer bluntly and straight forwardly.

Watching like a hawk Stiles’ expressions, Derek uttered “I’d like to… court you.”

Stiles smelt and looked like stunned, before an actual blush went up his face and covered him from chest to the tip of his ears. In his peripheral vision Derek could see that Stiles’ tail was rolling to a coil and open in a quick pace.

“I-Is it like dating?” Stiles asked him, looking up to sky and avoiding Derek’s eyes.

“In a way, yes… I would… I would prove to you by different things… that I’d be a great mate for you” Derek half muttered and frankly, didn’t now know by himself where to look at. When Stiles didn’t say anything in a moment, Derek felt himself to start to blush too.

_He felt like an idiot._

“Um, could I be able to back away from this whenever I’d want to?” Stiles asked then, and his stench had changed into something delicious again.

Derek felt himself start to relax.

“ _Yes_. It has even been made a law that no one will be made to do anything against their consent whilst regarding in courting” he said, knowing that he sounded hopeful.

Stiles bit his lips and oh fuck, the look on his big honey-brown eyes was _heated_ , “Then I think that we should take this conversation to my office, where we can discuss our courting _in private_ ” he said to Derek.

 

+++++

 

If Scott didn’t know better, he’d say he was in Heaven.

He had been talking with Allison for hours, and Allison hadn’t even creeped out when he had explained that he had been searching for her and had accidently followed that guy, Stiles, here because he had smelt Allison from him.

Instead, Allison had only agreed that it was shameful that they hadn’t met earlier, as she now had to do some work at the Library.

But Scott didn’t mind, following Allison around and helping her put books on the shelves whilst chatting about everything that came in their minds. Once, he had on accident touched Allison’s wings and had then apologized for it until Allison had explained that it wasn’t anything bad, because it seemed that the wings were like other limbs, more like arms than feet.

She had allowed him to touch the silver-gray feathers, and oh, they were the softest thing Scott had ever felt.

When he had said so, and also told that they looked beautiful, shining in the lights of the Library, she had giggled like her voice had tiny bells chiming with it.

After they had shared a pleasant silence between each other, Scott stroking the feathers as gently as he could, Allison asked “Why did you want that history book?”

Scott looked at the book he had been carrying absently under his arm, almost forgetting that it was there.

“Oh I just wanted to know more about dogheads, you know, the stories that are being told in Pack-nights are usually about omegas, betas and alphas – I wanted to hear a story about my own rank” he answered, smiling at Allison, who had now a little frown on her forehead, which made Scott frown in turn.

“Did I say something wrong?” he asked her.

“… No. I just. I’ve heard about how others of your kind treat… dogheads” she answered slowly, looking unease, smelling a little bit sad and rain.

Scott was going to answer her that he didn’t know what she meant, when someone yanked his shoulder.

 

+++

 

Derek had followed Stiles’ jeep to the Library, and was very excited about what Stiles had said to him minutes ago.

 _He had technically said yes to Derek’s propose_.

A primitive thrill went through Derek’s body when he thought about how he would approach the courting, as the rules would be different because Stiles was different species.

Derek had never courted anyone… except Kate but no, she wouldn’t take this too away from him, and Derek knew that Stiles wouldn’t be anything like her.

When he parked his Camaro on the Library’s parking lot Derek found Stiles standing in front of the Library’s steps, horrid feelings and smell of agitation pouring from him.

And Derek could see why, when he followed Stiles’ eyes to the scene in front of them (silently deciding that he probably shouldn’t concentrate on Stiles so much that he wouldn’t _hear_ anything around him) where one hellhound from Peter’s pack, Matt Daehler who usually helped Derek at matches, was beating the shit out of some doghead.

The nephilim who had taken samples from Erica and Boyd was looking at them, like she would interfere in a second but didn’t know if she should.

“You won’t ever run away from home again” Matt was saying to the doghead, and now Derek recognized him, he was the runaway from yesterday evening, and who also had been at Lydia’s laboratories being tested.

His name was Skylar or something.

Maybe-Skylar whimpered, and then Stiles let out an angry noise and when Derek looked at him, Stiles looked _furious_.

“This is not a place for _violence_ ” he hissed, voice cold and eyes flaming.

“Stiles!” Allison yelled, noticing them finally and looking like she was lost, very small and not knowing what to do.

“Stop that. Now” Stiles snarled and stepped between Matt and the doghead before Derek could do anything – he hadn’t anticipated Stiles to be _that fast_.

Derek hadn’t also anticipated how Stiles _would just_ grab Matt from one arm and toss him away from the doghead like he weighted nothing.

“There’s no place for violence here, never has been and that rule isn’t going to change now” Stiles snarled at Matt. The nephilim crouched over the doghead, pulling him on her lap and closing her wings around it to protect it now that it was permitted.

Stiles was taking steps towards Matt when Derek snapped out of his daze.

“Stiles wait!” he said and walked to him “I know this one, he’s from Peter’s pack. He’s here to take the doghead home where he ran away last evening” Derek explained to Stiles who still looked furious.

“I don’t care what he’s doing here Derek, violence in the property of the Library is forbidden from everyone and he should have known that” he snarled and fuck, Derek felt a bit aroused by that – _his mate had claws_.

“ _I don’t care_ if Scott has broken million hellhound laws, but he isn’t going anywhere from here as long as he has to face violence outside from the Library” Stiles _told_ him and nodded at the nephilim who quickly carried Scott inside of the building.

“I really want see what could come from us Derek, but we hold our talk about our courtship after I know Scott will be safe” he said finally and stormed after the nephilim, giving one nasty look at Matt who lied unconsciously on the ground.

Derek felt like his life had become fucked up and in the wrong way.

 

+++

 

Stiles was fuming, walking around the residence formerly reserved for the Head Librarian. Greenberg was reading the book about hellhounds in a corner, desperately trying to find medication information for Scott or else Stiles would put him on dusting duty for a year.

Scott was lying on an old bed left there behind, not moving at all but answering Allison’s murmurs with whimpers and broken sounds.

“It seems that there isn’t much medication to begin with, because hellhounds have this ability to take pain away and sometimes even diseases – not to speak about their healing abilities so they hadn’t needed anything resembling a hospital or even doctors” Greenberg muttered from his chair “The closest thing for a ‘doctor’ is some kind of shaman or leech.”

“So not much help from there then.  It seems that because no one of us is a hellhound and thus could take his pain away, I think the best solution will be calling to Morrell for help” Stiles said and took his cellphone and rang to Lydia: “Lydia, my favorite Queen. I may have caused a conflict between us and the hellhounds, could you send Morrell to the Library for help?” he said and something must have been in his voice when all Lydia answered back was a yes.

 

++++

 

Frustrated about everything Derek decided to be a good Alpha and take care of Matt; it wouldn’t be wise to make Stiles angrier about a thing he seemed to be serious about, even if it was because of some doghead.

Quickly he took the pain away from the beta which woke him up.

“Oh that was some spiteful _sucker_ ” Matt moaned rubbing his head and shoulder, using a common slur for succubae, which Derek didn’t appreciate.

“I’m going to court that _sucker_ , so if I were you I’d choose wisely of using that name on him” Derek growled and flashed his eyes to Matt, making him whimper and show submission.

“Yes Alpha, understood” Matt said meekly and rose up when Derek gave him the permission to do so.

Derek sighed, he knew that he had _a temper_ to put it mildly, and he shouldn’t be so aggressive towards Matt who had as bad history as Erica and Isaac because of the late Alpha Lahey.  Matt was now in Peter’s Pack, and was helping Derek at Arena Matches to build his self-esteem and trust in others so Derek felt responsible about him.

“How did you get here? Do you need a lift?” Derek asked from the young man.

“I scented Scott from his family’s cot to here on foot” Matt answered, looking at the ground.

“Get in the Camaro, I’ll take you back home and make sure that authorities won’t do anything for you for the failed mission” Derek huffed and they started to leave the Library.

He was not eager to meet Peter and tell him what has happened, and what Stiles would probably intend to do.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now betaed by amazing gardenprophet!
> 
> Sorry for the wait and thank you for all your comments! I live for them!!! ♥♥♥♥
> 
> [EDIT:] I inserted a link I had forgotten, on 'good christians'.

Stiles was fuming, walking around the residence formerly reserved for the Head Librarian. Greenberg was reading the book about hellhounds in a corner, desperately trying to find medication information for Scott or else Stiles would put him on dusting duty for a year.

Scott was lying on an old bed left there, not moving at all but answering Allison’s murmurs with whimpers and broken sounds.

“It seems that there isn’t much medication to begin with, because hellhounds have this ability to take pain away and sometimes even diseases – not to speak about their healing abilities so they hadn’t needed anything resembling a hospital or even doctors” Greenberg muttered from his chair “The closest thing for a ‘doctor’ is some kind of shaman or leech.”

“So not much help from there then.  It seems that because no one of us is a hellhound and thus could take his pain away, I think the best solution will be calling to Morrell for help” Stiles said and took his cellphone and rang to Lydia: “Lydia, my favorite Queen. I may have caused a conflict between us and the hellhounds, could you send Morrell to the Library for help?” he said and something must have been in his voice when all Lydia answered back was a yes.

 

 

++++

 

Frustrated about everything Derek decided to be a good Alpha and take care of Matt; it wouldn’t be wise to make Stiles angrier about a thing he seemed to be serious about, even if it was because of some doghead.

Quickly he took the pain away from the beta which woke him up.

“Oh that was some spiteful _sucker_ ” Matt moaned rubbing his head and shoulder, using a common slur for succubae, which Derek didn’t appreciate.

“I’m going to court that _sucker_ , so if I were you I’d choose wisely of using that name on him” Derek growled and flashed his eyes to Matt, making him whimper and show submission.

“Yes Alpha, understood” Matt said meekly and rose up when Derek gave him the permission to do so.

Derek sighed, he knew that he had _a temper_ to put it mildly, and he shouldn’t be so aggressive towards Matt who had as bad history as Erica and Isaac because of the late Alpha Lahey.  Matt was now in Peter’s Pack, and was helping Derek at Arena Matches to build his self-esteem and trust in others so Derek felt responsible about him.

“How did you get here? Do you need a lift?” Derek asked from the young man.

“I scented Scott from his family’s cot to here on foot” Matt answered, looking at the ground.

“Get in the Camaro, I’ll take you back home and make sure that authorities won’t do anything for you for the failed mission” Derek huffed and they started to leave the Library.

He was not eager to meet Peter and tell him what has happened, and what Stiles would probably intend to do.

 

 

++++

Greenberg watched Stiles warily, who was reading Da Rules Book (whose actual name was “Introductions, Rites, and Warnings for The Head Librarian” but that was kind of a mouthful, so Stiles and Greenberg had come to an understanding that they’d shorten it a bit) and muttering dark words between his teeth.

 

“You know, I got to learn about these things only after I had served as an apprentice for fifty years,” Stiles said without looking from the dark brown leather book, “Not when my ears were still wet.”

“Hey!” Greenberg yelled. There was no need to make fun of his newness at the job, since it was Stiles’ own fault he only just got an apprentice now; and only because Madam Lydia had threatened him to do so.

“Shush, now I have to read this clearly to make this official as it should be,” Stiles told him, and stood up from the bench he was sitting on and starting to walk in little circles.

They were sitting in a little garden in the inner court of the Library, which was built simply because the librarians needed a place where they could do nastier rites without messing up their own living quarters or, for fuck’s sake, the Books.

The garden wasn’t much more than a few potted plants here and there on a layer of gravel, with benches to imitate something that might be in the parks and libraries on Earth, and a vaguely shaped stone altar whose carvings had faded out in time.

Stiles had been forced to make two goats mate on the altar when they had initiated Greenberg into apprenticeship, and it had been the most awkward thing that Greenberg had ever witnessed. He had been very grateful for the little reception they had had later on with a few cups of coffee. His mother had been proud of him, and given Stile a fruitcake.

After that, Stiles had practically let him do whatever he wanted, only occasionally making him do actual work.

 _Oh those had been_ _the days_ _._

“What are they doing?” Greenberg heard Scott ask somewhere behind him.

“Stiles is reading A Lesson to Greenberg, after which Greenberg will be given more responsibility and become a step closer to being a Real Librarian,” Allison answered. “The other librarians will thus acknowledge him more and are permitted to tell him Truths.”

“ _There are other librarians here?_ I’ve only seen those two!”

“ _I am another librarian here_ , Scott. And yes, there are others. They’re just hard to find because they want to keep to themselves and their books. Avoidance of duty is something they take more seriously than life.”

“But you aren’t avoiding anyone…”

“I’m only not avoiding you…”

“Oh…”

And now Greenberg felt sick, so he concentrated again on Stiles, who was biting his thumb. Greenberg wished that the hellhound and Allison didn’t have to be here for the Lesson, but Lessons always needed witnesses and well… Other librarians had dodged Stiles’ request for witnesses.

“Ookay I think I got this,” Stiles said, and closed the book between his hands.

“You _think?_ ” Greenberg couldn’t help but comment.

“Shush. Here we have gathered, err, fellow Librarian and Library Occupants, to Teach this Apprentice Greenberg a Lesson…”

“Doesn’t he have another name?” Scott whispered (poorly) to Allison.

“I’ve come to conclusion that succubae only have one name, actually,” was the answer.

“… A Lesson about Protecting. Okay, strictly no violence in the Library, everyone can have a sanctuary here, blah blah blah –“

“Don’t you have to be clearer about this!?”

“- Shut up. If you See, Hear, Sense violence you Will Have The Power To Stop It With Your Mind And Body, As It is told in the Rules and Contracts,” Stiles said, and beckoned Greenberg to rise up and come sit on the altar.

Trying to not to look  at Scott and Allison, who were now directly in front of him, Greenberg braced himself to expect anything to happen next. He had had three Lessons before this, and they had variously involved a lemon, sponge, and a number of things he didn’t want to ever think about.

Stiles placed his hand on top of Greenberg’s head.

“You will now be responsible for the safety of The Library, its occupants, and whoever comes to seek peace in its sanctuary,” he said, and patted Greenberg’s head, stepping around the altar to stand in front of him.

“And as 30 generations of Librarians before you, you are now responsible for keeping the peace here no matter what it will cost,” Stiles finished, and leaned to place a kiss on Greenberg’s forehead to seal the Lesson.

Greenberg could feel the link which allowed succubae to feed on energy opening, and he could predict the feeling of emptiness which came when two succubae linked, but he wouldn’t ever have expected the rush of _raw power_ to wash over him, root inside of him and have its own pulse.

 _And to feel_ _an_ _answering pulse coming_ _from_ _all around him._

Gasping he looked up to Stiles, who had fallen back from him and was watching him with concern on his face.

“How do you feel? You should now feel the Library’s power, which grants you the ability to keep its peace,” he said, putting his hands on Greenberg’s shoulders and _oh, I_ _’m_ _shaking_ , he noted.

“Usually you’d have had more time to accustom yourself to the Library’s power,” Stiles explained. “Now I need you to take deep breaths. Allison, give him some chocolate,” he said. When had Allison come near the altar?

Obediently, Greenberg took the offered chocolate and ate it, tasting nothing, but feeling more stable and very drowsy.

“Can you stand?” Stiles asked from somewhere, and Greenberg couldn’t even nod because his eyes were already closing.

“Allison, take him to the break room. I know he has a bed somewhere there. Let him take a nap,” Stiles’ voice said, and Greenberg could feel himself being lifted before the Lord Morpheus took him in his care.

 

 

+++++

 

 “How’re your leg and arm?” Stiles asked Scott, who was watching Allison carrying Greenberg away. It had only been few days since Scott was beat up.

“Good. Mrs. Morrell’s medicines are helping the healing a lot,” Scott said, and turned to look at Stiles when Allison had disappeared inside the library.

“What? You can say anything you want,” Stiles said to Scott, who was looking concerned and worried.

“It’s weird that someone else besides my mom and doghead-pack-mates are caring about me,” Scott confessed.

“Hm, I’ll make sure with _Allison_ that you get used to it,” Stiles told him, and looked at Scott when the hellhound let out a funny sound and blushed.

“Thank you,” Scott muttered, but looked very pleased.

“So what have you been doing when we aren’t around?” Stiles asked curiously – he wasn’t completely sure if Scott could read, and spending time at the Library wouldn’t be the best thing if that was the case.

“Well I’ve read the book about hellhounds; there were so many things I hadn’t known before. And then I read these… strip cartoons I found in the back of the Library; about these heroes like about a super powered reporter from outer space, the Man of Iron, and the story of a man who turns into a giant green demon when he gets angry. They’ve been very inspiring… and funny,” Scott explained, and smiled like his life wasn’t literal Hell.

Stiles looked at him for a long moment before answering the smile with his own grin and said, “Scotty my man, you have found the true meaning of life; comics. I sense this will be a great start for something amazing, so let me introduce you to the best hero of them all: The Man of the House of Bat, or as I like to call him, The Batman.”

Peter was very aware of his mental health, and how he was in the verge of insanity every time he let out a breath.

Having almost your entire family murdered by fallen angels did that to you, you know.

Especially when they did so the night before your nephew was about to take his courting to the final phase with his fallen angel mate-to-be.

Especially when they attacked halfway through the peace negotiations between the two races.

There was so much _pure rudeness_ in their actions that it kept him somewhat sane afterwards.

You have to keep hold some way or another.

Looking back, Peter almost believes in miracles. Because of what happened, the Hales, the original haulers of Hell, had kept their position as leaders afterwards. It’s a miracle that no hellhounds attacked them after the fallen angels.

They would have been easy prey…

Peter stops his dark thoughts as he steps into the Library’s entrance, looking around; watching the interesting decorations on the walls. He wonders if somewhere there’s a picture of a pair of hellhounds in their carnal activities, and decides to believe so because he’s only been in the entrance for a minute and has already spotted over eleven different species within the carvings.

Derek stands meekly beside of him, smelling a little bit of mortification, which makes Peter _tsk_ in his head. Youngsters these days don’t know how to appreciate art in any of its forms.

There’s a young incubus sitting at information desk, and his scent is telling Peter that he’s Stiles’ apprentice.

“We are here to meet Stiles Stilinski, the Head Librarian. It’s about the doghead named Scott,” Peter says to the guy, Greenberg the nametag says, and the boy looks at them warily.

“He should be somewhere around the aisle M3,” The incubus said curtly and gave them the evil eye. Peter didn’t care; he’d had his share of them before the little imp had even been born.

“Thank you,” he says, just to piss Greenberg off, and gives Derek a meaningful glance.

Nodding, his nephew starts to track the Librarian’s smell down the numerical aisles, which can easily go on until you’re old as Death himself.

“Here,” Derek says only for the sake of courtesy, and leads him for about five or eight minutes to somewhere _left_. The only reason they aren’t running is that Peter wants to keep his dignity in some things, and there are multiple warning boards yelling at them to Not Run, Smoke, or Bring Food near the presence of the Books.

Stiles is at aisle M3, which seems to be several meters _up_ -  he has his wings out, which seems to be a thing to gasp at from Derek’s point of view. Peter doesn’t agree; he’s seen better, he’s seen worse.

The wings seem to be insectile, like a house-fly’s. They’re transparent and you can see the veins splitting through them. The point of his tail has opened the same veiny texture as his wings, forming a fan-like head; most likely to assist in steering through the air. All this in addition of Stiles’ antelope horns makes Peter wonder what kind of parents he must have, because on the succubae scale, he looks more like a common devil than something that’s half human. Peter decides to find out about Stiles’ parents, just as a side hobby.

“You’re not gonna make yourself known?” Stiles asks them suddenly from on high, and Peter is not a bit surprised – Stiles probably knew the second they crossed the lines of Library’s grounds, making a statement by not coming to meet them at the doors. They’re here for him; he’s not here for them.

“My apologies,” Peter says, and tries to not see the hungry look in his nephews eyes when the Librarian comes down.

“Let’s get down to business, I’d like to keep this quick,” Stiles says and gestures them to follow him. “I have the papers, contracts, in my study.”

 

 

+++++

 

Stiles doesn’t like this one a bit.

The Hell has, unexpectedly, moral codes of conduct each individual must follow as they are interpreted in their own region and species, or you will be thrown in a little cell which you have to share with [_good Christians_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Westboro_Baptist_Church).

For example, succubae’s codes are more focused on sexual consent and how you don’t feed on anyone who hasn’t clearly said yes to sex.

One of the most commonly shared codes is one which states that a little political murder can be good for both you and your victim, so no sweating about those little things like evidence. Everybody knows that Lydia poisoned her way to the top, but nobody cares because her predecessor probably deserved it.

Stiles knows the codes; how he practically gave his blessing for his subordinates to sweep his own predecessor off the tallest tower of the Library so Stiles could rule the place, but he still doesn’t like how he and the hellhounds had chatted for half an hour about politics, and then just offhandedly made a deal about Scott’s life.

Stiles doesn’t like that he had to exchange Scott like an item, paying Peter with only a few measly books about human lore on canine monsters. He doesn’t like that there’re a million more dogheads who are treated as badly as Scott or worse, and that he cannot save them all.

He watched the ink drying on the contract paper before putting it aside. 

“I believe we had other things to deal with too?” he asks, feeling manically peaceful. The contract doesn’t say that Scott was sold; it just says that he has transferred from one pack to another.

“Yes, about the nâga. A few days ago one of my contracts was able to convince one of the hawkers to catch one merely for fun, so they don’t know that someone actually wants to buy it,” Peter says from his seat, and Stiles nods.

“I have the persons qualified go to buy it without anyone linking them to hellhounds, also, they don’t look suspicious at all,” he tells them and Peter smiles.

“I don’t doubt that at all, Librarian. My contact goes by the name Finstock, he’s quite unusual but it won’t be a problem. He can be found at the east gate of the Market, in a small booth with a symbol like this on the front,” Peter said nonchalantly, giving Stiles a little paper which has a crude drawing of a cupcake on it.

“You couldn’t just say there was a cupcake on it?” Stiles hears himself ask, hearing Peter laugh a little.

“You can never know who knows what in Hell these days,” Peter tells him. Stiles has to agree - not many would know anything about a human thing like cupcakes if they hadn’t visited _Upstairs_ _,_ not something everybody could do.

“Mmm, like Scott didn’t know what a bathtub was until day before yesterday – funny world,” he taunts and is a little bit disappointed when Peter doesn’t take the bait.

 

 

++++++++

 

Derek watches cautiously as Stiles and Peter banter, keeping in mind that the business with Scott is between them, and he can’t interfere.

He worries a little bit if his uncle is going to taint his and Stiles’ relationship, their courtship which hasn’t even started yet, but realizes that this is _Stiles_. Stiles wouldn’t let something like relatives ruin something between him and Derek, and that makes Derek feel better.

He also knows his uncle, knows that Peter has been wary of every mate candidate that has come near Laura, Derek, or anyone in his inner circle. Peter cares, and that’s enough for Derek, even if he knows that said caring is probably for Peter’s own skin above anything else.

Derek doesn’t blame him.

Throughout the conversation and making Scott’s contract, Derek doesn’t say much, just a few words here and there. He’s never been a good talker, even when he’s talking with someone he knows. He isn’t shy, but speaking seems pointless if your companion speaks the whole time, and honestly, Derek knows so much about his own pack because he usually lets his pack mates fill the silences, which they always do.

When Peter bids his farewells, tucks the books he got in exchange into his suitcase, and leaves, Derek feels relieved in a way. He knows why - it’s difficult for any hellhound to remain peaceful when there’s an alpha in the presence of their un-bonded mate.

“Your uncle is kind of an asshole,” Stiles said from the door. He had followed Peter to make sure that the hellhound would get out of the office area. “But I kinda assume that it’s a given for a man in his position.”

“You could say that,” Derek answered him with a smile and stood up from his seat. He watched Stiles closing the office door, and debated in his mind if he should mention that he liked how the chlamys Stiles was wearing left his back nicely open (probably for the sake of using his wings) or not. Derek chose not, and asked instead, “How’s Scott doing?”

He had to admit, inside of his head, that he didn’t actually care about Scott per se, but he was curious about how the doghead would adjust to life without a proper pack.

And he would earn some bonus points from Stiles.

The Hell was full of manipulative bastards, so Derek didn’t feel too bad about it.

“He’s adjusting well, to be honest. I believe that it has something to do with him considering me, Greenberg, and oddly, Lydia and Danny to be his pack. And of course Allison as being his _mate_ _,_ ” Stiles told him nonchalantly, and walked to stand in front of Derek, smirking at Derek’s surprised face. “He doesn’t know it himself, nor does Allison, but I can see the symptoms,” Stiles said teasingly, poking Derek’s chest.

“I didn’t know that dogheads could have _mates_ ” Derek said chokingly, distracted by the smell coming from Stiles. He dubbed it as Stiles’ ‘seducing’ scent because it had been present the last time Derek had been in Stiles’ office.

“Read a book, wolf man,” Stiles replied mockingly, but now smiling and suddenly much closer than a second ago. Derek felt a flush starting to warm his cheeks – _how_ _did_ _Stiles d_ _o_ _this by just being near him_?

“But enough about Scott, how about we talk about us?” Stiles asked, closing the gap between them and pressing himself against Derek; pulling his arms around Derek’s shoulders and neck. “Are we going to have a date?” Stiles continued, and Derek could feel Stiles’ breath mingling with his own as Stiles brought their heads close together.

“Yeah, yes,” Derek mustered up, hypnotized by Stiles’ scent and heat and everything from his golden-brown eyes to his pink lips. He felt like he should sit down, but even the idea of Stiles coming down with him, sitting in his lap, makes Derek’s blood boil – and he can’t be like that now, not when they should talk about courting.

“What is it going to involve? Are you taking me out?” Stiles asks, looking into Derek’s eyes and rubbing their noses together a little bit, making Derek’s breath cut out – does Stiles know what that kind of gesture means?

“I’m… I have to _prove_ to you – it’s, it’s a courting thing, I have to _prove_ to you my strength in battle,” Derek stammered, and noticed that his hands had migrated to hold Stiles, left hand on his hip and the right hand gently squeezing Stiles’ ass through his black dress pants.

Obviously Stiles didn’t mind, because he purred “Ooooh I think I like that. Are you gonna to tell me how you’re gonna do that?” he said and placed a soft kiss under Derek’s jaw, nosing it a little bit like an omega trying to please their alpha would do.

Derek felt his cock start to harden. Instinctively, he pulled Stiles closer to him, groping Stiles’ ass more than anything, and gasped for breath when Stiles planted a small bite on the same place as the kiss.

“I’m-hm going to take you to see the Arena where we hold our-“ and  _fuck fuck fuck_ Stiles was making small bites and kisses around his neck and jaw so Derek just had to sit down, pulling Stiles onto his lap while doing so “- our fights and matches. To prove my strength. To you. There’s always some alpha challenging me, to, to show Laura that they’d be strong for-r her-r-“ and Derek wants to tell Stiles that he always wins the matches but _,_ _holy_ _fuck_ , Stiles is grinding on his lap, frotting like he had when Derek had come to his office the first time. He’s also mouthing, sucking, and biting Derek’s jaw and neck and earlobe while his hands are petting Derek’s hair, shoulders and chest, and Derek only has so much will power.

Especially when he’s sure that this won’t stop before they are both _completely_ _sated_.

Breathing heavily he grabs Stiles’ tail and pulls it, feels its underside and digs his fingers around the root of it where he faintly remembers some of Stiles’ glands being. And sure enough, Stiles moans lustfully when Derek probes the area, even though the glands aren’t flowing as much as they were that night on the balcony.

“Ah fuck yes yes yes” Stiles blabbers when Derek moves their crotches as close together as possible while pulling Stiles’ tail. This make the incubus grind on his lap back and forth; pushing their cocks together so perfect and good that Derek doesn’t even care that they haven’t even opened the front of their pants.

Derek feels a need to say something, anything, when Stiles places his hands on Derek’s shoulders and leans a little bit back and meets his eyes. Stiles looks stunning - his pupils blown, flushed cheeks caused by Derek’s stubble and the heat between them, licking his lips and grinning like a lunatic.

“I want to kiss you,” Stiles says but does nothing to do so, “but I’m afraid that if I do, I’ll devour you completely,” he continued, and grinned before lowering his head again, looking directly into Derek’s eyes as he bites his chin. His right hand is sweeping down Derek’s chest, feeling the muscles beneath Derek’s tank top before stopping at the hem of his black jeans.

Derek let out a hiss and nosed Stiles neck and ear, drowning on the scents Stiles’ glands were spreading into air. He only feels Stiles’ fingers just barely touching the skin underneath his jeans and is overwhelmed by the spicy scent, so Derek doesn’t even notice as he starts to shift.

However, apparently Stiles had noticed the way Derek’s hands became bigger with transformation, how his nails came out and pinched through Stiles’ clothes to push achingly against him, and how his teeth and tongue became larger, the latter drenching his neck with saliva, because he mewled loudly and left Derek’s pants in order to grasp Derek’s head with his hands and kiss him.

Like a dam had broken, Derek could now actually feel himself shifting more; his jacket’s seams yielding under the pressure of his growing muscles and the wolf skulls emerging from the tattoos on his shoulders – and it all felt like utter bliss because Stiles was kissing him.

Feeling the soft lips against his own makes Derek groan under his breath; he feels drunk and clumsy with his bigger and sharper teeth. _Especially clumsy_ with his too large tongue, but Stiles doesn’t seem to mind at all, because he _sucks_ Derek’s tongue hungrily inside his own mouth and _hums_ around it.

It’s driving Derek crazy, so he pulls Stiles as close as possible on his lap, and starts to thrust up against him, keeping the incubus in place with his hands.

Stiles entwines his tail around Derek’s nearest hand, a little bit thrown by Derek’s sudden action, before answering Derek’s thrusts with his own.

“Oh _fuc – Derek_ _,_ ” Stiles moans while he gasps for breath. He thrusts back harder, yanking Derek’s face to his neck and says, “ _Mark me_ ” and that does it for Derek.

A few more thrusts, and the taste of iron when he bites not too gently on the place where Stiles’ neck and shoulder meet, and he closes his eyes and comes, barely registering Stiles’ own frantic moves until he can smell the salty scent of Stiles’ cum.

Opening his eyes, Derek slumps against the chair, watching Stiles’ sweaty and flushed face, and he feels very satisfied, even if he had just came in his pants like a teenager.

Stiles watches him back, a smug smile on his lips, his hips still twitching a little bit from his own orgasm. When Stiles reaches down to kiss him, Derek is halfway there to meet him, and they share a few lazy kisses before Stiles gives a last smooch and says smiling “So, when was the date again?”

 


End file.
